SUPER SMASH DECLINE
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: El Torneo murió ese dia… el único objetivo…era el Trofeo Perfecto… transformandose en tener al ejemplar más raro y único de cada encuentro… Ganar es lo único que cuenta ¿O acaso es la verdad disfrazada? - Por qué…quiero tenerte… ¡Oh, mi Trofeo Perfecto! ¡La carta de triunfo será mía!
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia de YOOKOLKAAB con la cooperación de Wolf-Pit-Toad.

El Torneo murió ese dia… el único objetivo…era el Trofeo Perfecto… transformandose en tener al ejemplar más raro y único de cada encuentro… Ganar es lo único que cuenta ¿O acaso es la verdad disfrazada?

- Por qué…quiero tenerte… ¡Oh, mi Trofeo Perfecto! ¡La carta de triunfo será mía!

INTRODUCCION

EL TROFEO… PERFECTO

_En este mundo, los trofeos luchan. Solo saben luchar. Esa es la única razón de su existencia. Volver a transformarte en un trofeo es muy parecido a morir. Estas son las reglas de este mundo. Pero... cuando alguien... o algo... las rompe, paga un precio._

_?_

Hace años, lo que comenzó como una serie de batallas amistosas para prevalecer la unión y paz entre dimensiones ocasiono de algún modo el declive de dicho propósito…

_-¡Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo Torneo, combatientes!.- les decía Master Hand junto a un callado Crazy Hand a los nuevos ylos veteranos de los torneos pasados.- Como sabrán habrá algunos nuevos cambios y sorpresas…espero que disfruten su estadía ¡Y que gane el mejor!._

Cuando por hazares del destino el combate de 4, ahora incluían seres extraños traídos de otras regiones…con una encomienda…¡Eliminar a los combatientes!

_-¡Ahora el mercenario Ike ha dado una estocada contra el Héroe del Tiempo, Link!.- anunciaba un narrador mientras la pelea era transmitida en grandes pantallas.- ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!.- un rugido alerto a los 4 combatientes y apareció lo que menos se esperaban ver en un Torneo como ese.- ¡¿ESO ES UN DRAGON?!.- efectivamente un extraño dragón wyvern con escamas azules y verdes, cuernos y púas amarillas alrededor de la cabeza y por todo el lomo, pecho blanco y púas en la cola color amarillos con tistes negros en la punta lanzando un rugido furioso mirándolos con esos ojos totalmente amarillos.- ¡Señoras y señores hay un dragón en el campo de batalla!_

_-¡HAN ENTRADO A LA ZONA DE RIESGO! ¡ATENCION COMBATIENTES SU NUEVO OBJETIVO HA SIDO FIJADO: DRAGON!.- dijo una voz…era Master Hand._

_-¡Señoras y señores esto es nuevo! ¡Y el dragón se ha lanzado a atacarlos…!.- la bestia ataco…nadie notaba lo que llevaba en el cuello._

_La gente gritaba tanto horrorizada y a la vez impactada, claro está que los combatientes no se dejarían, lo que dio inicio a una etapa…una etapa de batallas en riesgo. _

_-¡Link ha dado una estocada en la ala derecha del dragón!.- exclamaba el narrador, la bestia lanzo sus púas como si fuese un puercoespín.- ¡Oh esto es nuevo! ¡Ahora Pit le ha clavado una flecha en el ojo izquierdo…el dragón está realmente furioso!.- la bestia dio un alarido pero no se inmuto.-¡Ike y Marth le han clavado sus espadas en el muslo derecho!.- el dragón batió las alas tomándolos a los 2 con sus patas, aventándolos hacia delante para lanzarles otro rugido._

Para los combatientes, les pareció…algo fascinante por que no solo implicaba más riesgo sino que parecía incitar a los participantes a pelear…y cuando ya estaban solo uno junto con la bestia, la batalla se volvía épica. El premio era: obtener como trofeo a la bestia…

_-¡Solo quedan 2 combatientes, los otros 2 han salido de la plataforma! ¡Ike arremete contra Link pero el dragón no cede...! ¡Ike ha salido de la plataforma ha quedado fuera…solo queda Link!.- se escucha un rugido._

_-¡ATENCION COMBATIENTE, DERROTA ALDRAGON Y OBTENDRAS 50 PTS EN PUNTAJE!.- el combatiente no lo pensó…eso era bastante, tanto para ser clasificado como finalista…La bestia elevo el vuelo con esos ojos enardecidos en furia bestial y se lanzo a él en picada._

_La gente gritaba con euforia…la pelea era totalmente impactante, el hylian daba todo contra el dragón de escamas azules y púas amarillas. _

Pronto comenzó a tener más auge el hecho de que el medio de un enfrentamiento apareciesen un ser dispuesto a matarlos a como del lugar… La gente no le importaba el hecho de que el ser muriese o agonizara, veían esto como un implemento más una mera atracción que parecía ser…Una diversión…

_-¡Acabalo! ¡Córtale la cabeza! ¡Dale con todo Link!.- la gente veía el final del combate, la bestia tenia destrozada las alas por culpa de una Bomba Smash que se le fue tirada…y Link movía su espada, estaba dispuesto acabar con la bestia. Corrió a ella ante el griterío del publico en tanto la bestia lanzaba de nuevo sus púas…un salto, un momento de silencio y el grito de guerra fue suficiente…para que todo fuera conmoción. La bestia dio un alarido antes de convertirse en un trofeo dorado justo a las espaldas del héroe del tiempo. _

_-¡FINAL DE LA BATALLA, GANADOR: LINK…TROFEO OBTENIDO: DRAGON NADDER…PUNTAJE 50 PTS!.- exclamo una nueva voz en el alto parlante, la imagen del dragón en un holograma y su nombre junto a la imagen del rostro de Link provoco una oleada de felicidad al combatiente...una extraña felicidad…_

Los combates habían cambiado…peleaban por obtener el trofeo de la batalla, ya no parecía una competencia amistosa…se había vuelto más competitiva y…traicionera...

_-¡HAN ENTRADO A LA ZONA DE RIESGO, ATENCION COMBATIENTES NUEVO OBJETIVO FIJADO: QUIMERA ALADA!.- ante la sorpresa de todos surgió un ser con apariencia de león cola de serpiente y patas traseras de dragón cuyas 3 cabezas eran de león, dragón y chivo respectivamente...aunque este tenía 2 potentes alas de águila en su espalda.-¡PUNTAJE 50 PTS!_

_Los combatientes que estaban ahí sonrieron…mirándose retóricamente…Peach tomo fuerza su rábano, Zelda blandió su espada, Samus recargo su pistola y Kirby quien le siguió con una mirada decidido…después de todo era un premio alentador…_

El trofeo era…sinónimo de gloria y satisfacción…pero no les parecía suficiente… Querían más y el anfitrión estaba complacido en otorgársela…

_-¡FINAL DE LA BATALLA, GANADOR: GANONFORT…TROFEO OBTENIDO: HIDRA DE 8 CABEZAS…PUNTAJE 70 PTS!.- la gente aplaudía y daba de gritos pero Ganonfort parecía no estar complacido…_

_-¡Quiero una batalla más!.- exigió ganándose un silencio de parte de la gente sorprendida de esa reacción.- ¡Creo que tienes más de donde sacaste esa criatura! ¡Vamos…Master Hand!_

_Desde donde estaba la mano esta se vio sumisa en silencio y dijo:_

_-Bien…-dijo Master Hand.- pero…-añadió con son solemne.- Esta batalla será decisiva…¡Link, Zelda, Meta Knight a plataforma Destino! ¡La última batalla será la decisiva! ¡Quien gane será ascendido a un nuevo nivel!.- la gente volvió a gritar cuando aparecieron en escena listos para lo que se les avecinaba.- ¡HAN ENTRADO A LA ZONA DE RIESGO, COMBATIENTES NUEVO OBJETIVO FIJADO:…GIGANTE DE HIELO!.- en eso apareció un gigante de hielo que parecía ser un hombre anciano salvo que sus ojos eran de un azul celeste y vestía con pieles de extraña procedencia…dando un grito a la vez que agitaba su mazo de hielo en el aire...un poco más grande que la hidra de 8 cabezas-¡COMIENZEN!.- los peleadores se lanzaron a pelear…la gente gritaba y aclamaba al ganador…todo siendo observado por Master Hand._

Todo esto dio un inicio a una nueva modalidad que cambio drásticamente el torneo, ya no eran meras batallas amistosas entre combatientes…ahora era una guerra por ver quién derribaba a quien para ganar el trofeo… Los instintos de uno eran liberados…el objetivo: Ganar el trofeo exhibido…

Master Hand se sentía…nuevo ¡Esto era el comienzo de una nueva era de las batallas! Donde el riesgo siempre está al asecho en cualquier momento…

-Debo agradecértelo hermano…-dijo Master Hand a un callado Crazy Hand.

-Cállate…-respondió cortante Crazy, no quería que le hablase...solo quería saber cómo estaba "el".

-¿Por qué? Tienes tanto la culpa como yo…después de todo ¿No fuiste tú quien nos dio esta maravillosa oportunidad? ¡Has cambiado la modalidad del juego…! Debemos agradecértelo…- le dijo Master Hand.- Y si tanto te molesta, ve…creo necesitas un tiempo con "el"…-le dijo con frialdad.- Pero que no se te olvide…No intentes sacarlo…o lo lamentaras…-le advirtió, Crazy no dijo nada y salió tenía que verlo… ¡Tenía que estar con "el"!

_-¡Señoras y señores…la batalla está por concluir al parecer Zelda y Meta Knight están fuera…solo queda Ganonfort y Link en el campo de batalla!.- el grito de guerra del gigante fue sucumbido por el griterío del público._

Crazy floto con prisa debía llegar, lo necesitaba…podía sentirlo ¡Iba a volver a sucumbir! Tenía que volverlo en si…

_-¡Ganonfort fue derribado…increíble!.- el gigante grito de nuevo, nadie notaba el aro en el cuello.-¡Link, El Heroe del Tiempo queda en pie! .- el gigante lanzo su mazo hacia el con la intención de aplastarle levantando una cortina de humo y escombros por doquier, la gente se horrorizo pensando que el hylian no sobreviviría.- ¡Link esta-¡.- el grito de furia del gigante dejo en shock, Link le haría herido un ojo.- ¡Señoras y Señores está vivo, Link está vivo!_

Crazy llego a una habitación oscura, ahí estaba un sujeto de extraña piel azul-ceniza, marcas azules en su cuerpo como vectores que formaban líneas por su cuerpo apenas cubierto por los harapos de lo que fue una túnica blanca, tenía el cabello gris platinado-azulado; para empeorar la situación yacía dentro de un pentagrama gigantesco con el primer aro activado donde 3 esferas habían aparecido ubicadas en ciertos puntos… lamentablemente estaba en trance muy concentrado con un brillo verde sobresalía de sus ojos…más lo que le preocupaba era el terrible estado en que estaba y los grilletes que lo apresaban contra su propia libertad…

-¡…Detente…!-entro gritando Crazy y se acercó alterado pero este no respondía, yacía en trance y trato de que reaccionara.

-La pelea…-decía con una voz susurrante aun con ese brillo verde en sus ojos.- Debe…finalizar…

-¡…Basta…!.- intento tocarlo pero algo lo repelía, ese anillo en su cuello, evitaba que lo tocaran cuando la batalla comenzaba.-…(Master…hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le haces esto…').- la mano loca temblaba, el seguía la ordenes…sin importar hasta donde su mente llegase, si estaba dañado era porque…

_El Héroe del Tiempo _ _había clavado su espada en el cuello de la criatura, que emitió un alarido de dolor…mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello para evitar la hemorragia, Link estaba estático…con terribles manchas de sangre en su traje y rostro ¿Lo…había matado?, la gente estaba paralizada…no sabían cómo reaccionar y los Smasher que veían esto…no tenían palabras para describir lo sucedido…_

Un grito salió de la boca del cautivo, llevándose las manos pese a que la herida no era real… podía sentir la sensación de morir desangrándose lo que lo hacía enloquecer y gritar, el filo de la espada…parecía ser real…

Crazy no sabía qué hacer, veía impotente como se retorcía de dolor…solo si el anillo se desactivaba seria libre…pero la batalla debía terminar…¿No?

_El silencio invadía todo el coliseo de batallas, Link estaba temblando ¿Qué había hecho? Se repetía hasta que…una voz solemne hablo_

_-¡FINAL DE LA BATALLA, GANADOR: LINK…TROFEO OBTENIDO: GIGANTE DE HIELO…PUNTAJE 120 PTS! ¡FELICIDADES HAS PASADO A LA RONDA FINAL!.- la gente no salía de su asombro y grito haciendo exaltar al hylian mientras un holograma mostraba al gigante convertido en trofeo y sus características junto al puntaje, el mismo no se lo creía…_

-Si…así es…esto solo es un comienzo…jejejejeje.- Master Hand se viro justo detrás de él había un trofeo escondido, por su tamaño y forma parecía una mano. Aquella mano jalo, dejando al descubierto un trofeo de una mano derecha cuya placa decía: Master Hand, la otra mano emitió un aura escalofriante.- Jajajajajaja pobre Crazy, tan pendiente de que "el" no se muera…jujujuju que no se da cuenta de quién es su hermano en verdad JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE EL NUEVO TORNEO EMPIECE JAJAJAJAJAJA!.- volteo donde reposaba una mesa con un holograma de un ser… extraño…tenia alas pero no era un pájaro, tenía garras y no era un dragón…sino algo más allá de lo posible...por su complexión parecía un hibrido pequeño casi con apariencia humana.-Y de ese modo…vendrás a mi…-susurro un nombre y salió, tenía que seguir fingiendo ser Master Hand para recibir al combatiente.

El Torneo murió ese día… el único objetivo…era el Trofeo Perfecto… transformandose en tener al ejemplar más raro y único de cada encuentro… Ganar es lo único que cuenta ¿O acaso es la verdad disfrazada?

- Por qué…quiero tenerte…¡Oh, mi Trofeo Perfecto! ¡La carta de triunfo será mia!

Mas en otro lugar, ignorando los gritos de alegría y emoción, Crazy sostenía el cuerpo malherido e inconsciente de aquel desconocido…rogando que su "hermano" tuviera piedad…


	2. Chapter 2

Una historia de YOOKOLKAAB con cooperación de Wolf-Pit-Toad ¿Quieres entrar?

El Torneo murió ese día… el único objetivo…era el Trofeo Perfecto… transformándose en tener al ejemplar más raro y único de cada encuentro… Ganar es lo único que cuenta ¿O acaso es la verdad disfrazada?

- Por qué…quiero tenerte… ¡Oh, mi Trofeo Perfecto! ¡La carta de triunfo será mía!

CAPITULO

1

EL CAZADOR

_Cada trofeo fue la presa._

_Cada presa tuvo un cazador_

_Y cada cazador obtiene su trofeo…_

_¿Lo escuchan?_

_Ahí viene el cazador…_

…En un bosque donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, un par de niños corren sin importarles si sus ropas están rasgadas o manchadas de lodo, lo único que quieren es escapar…

-¡Corre Paula!.- le dice un niño de tez clara, ojos oscuros y cabello rubio con un pequeño copete que vestía una camisa a rayas amarilla y roja, shorts azules sin llevar nada de calzado mostrando sus pies ya lastimados…; jalaba a su amiga, que era una niña de tez clara, cabello naranja con un moño rosa grande, ojos oscuros y un vestido rosa que iba en las mismas condiciones pero lloraba.

-¡Lucas…aaah…!.- la pequeña se soltó, poniéndose a llorar le dolían sus piernas, los pies y estaba asustada. Pero su amiguito el rubio, la volvió a levantar.- Déjame Lucas…el…-la pequeña tenia raspadas las piernas pero ya no quería arriesgar a su amigo…debían llegar hasta Ness.

-No te voy a dejar…-le dijo Lucas y la volvió a levantar con algo de esfuerzo hasta que lo logro, tomándola de los hombros para mirarla.- Paula, tenemos que hacerlo…¡Tenemos que salvar a Ness antes de que-! –Lucas estaba preocupado aquel sujeto les había dicho que "el" tenía a su amigo cautivo y que le haría cosas malas… ¡Por ello Lucas iba a salvarlo, era su amigo! Sin embargo una risa burlona se escucho en el bosque.

-Ustedes no le dirán a "nadie", saben… son muy buenos escondiéndose…-dijo la voz masculina que parecía de un joven.- Pero ya estuvo ¿No?...-Lucas se puso delante de la atemorizada Paula mirando por todos lados con algo de nervios...aquel sujeto era de temer y no andaba con rodeos.- Vaya pero que valiente…aunque te equivocaste…-una silueta apareció detrás de los pequeños que al ver la silueta, Lucas y Paula se petrificaron al ver la sombra de este cubriéndolos.- Buenas noches…-susurro fríamente y en un hábil movimiento, ambos fueron noqueados sin darles tiempo de nada.- Jejejejejeje esto fue demasiado sencillo…-dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa cruel cuyos ojos oscuros apenas se dejaban notar a la sombra de su capucha-gabardina beige donde se asomaban algunos mechones de cabello negro, quien arrojo un pequeño cubo metálico gris con varias semi-esferas rojas en cada uno de sus lados cerca de ellos, ambos pequeños fueron absorbidos por una luz roja y desaparecieron; el sujeto de vestimentas marrones y beige tomo el cubo examinándolo como si nada.- Bueno…-cambiando a una actitud más relajada pero con una sonrisa divertida.- vamos por el siguiente en la lista…-se arremango un poco la manga del lado derecho donde tenía una especie de guarda-brazos metálico sencillo salvo de que esta emergía un teclado táctil al tocar un pequeño botón y una semi-esfera que brillaba en rojo en la parte superior a esta de la que surgió una pantalla holográfica en rojo como si fuese una computadora.- Veamos…-verifico una lista de sujetos, de los cuales sobresalían: una especie de canguro morado, un animaloide rojo con guantes blancos, una niña rubia con alas de mariposa, entre otros y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos al ver su siguiente objetivo.- Jujujuju creo que este me dará un poco mas de "pelea"…pero antes…-desactivo su computadora holográfica para mirar el cubo.- Que tal si los envió a su "nuevo" hogar jejejejeje.- rio y volvió hacer lo mismo, tecleando algo en el teclado táctil pero esta vez apuntando la esfera a un punto del cual emergió un rayo rojo que disparo y de este se creó un portal negro con un vórtice de energía roja alrededor.- Adiós…"niños"…-arrojo el cubo y el portal se cerro, para darse media vuelta satisfecho con una sonrisa como si atrapar niños fuera el pan de cada niño.- Ahora a buscar a ese tal "Vaati".- y efectivamente en la lista, estaba aquel elfo de piel grisácea con cabellos lilas y ojos rojos…una nueva presa que no sabía que tenía un cazador.

-En otro lugar-

El portal se abrió dentro de lo que parecía una jaula, dejando caer aquel cubo pequeño con semi-esferas rojas en cada lado. Cuando el portal se cerro, automáticamente una luz cubrió la jaula…dejando ahí a un par de niños que eran los mismos que aquel sujeto había atrapado: Lucas y Paula…; mas Lucas emitiendo un quejido, se removió dándose cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro viro su cabeza...notando barrotes a su alrededor, se percato de que Paula estaba con el pero algo le decía que no estaban en una buena situación.

-¿Paula?.- le llamo.- Paula…¡Paula!.- la niña entreabrió los ojos soltando un quejido.

-¿Lucas…que-?.- se horrorizo de ver en donde estaban y Lucas la abrazo antes de que se pusiera a gritar.- Lucas…nosotros…no…¡No es cierto!.-las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y Lucas trato de calmarla.

-¿Lucas…?.- una voz en la oscuridad les llamo, el niño rubio apenas notaba que había otras jaulas.- ¿Lucas…?.- la voz era de un niño y mirando a cierto punto vio algo azul.- ¿Lucas…eres…tu, verdad?.- parecía desesperado.

-¿…Popo…?.- Paula miro a su amigo y luego hacia donde el observaba, los ojos de Lucas estaban fuera de sí.-…Popo…acaso tu…-trato de hallar las palabras y es que Popo estaba igual, sus ropas rasgadas y algo sucias, se le veía demacrado como si no hubiera comido o dormido en días, sus ojos estaban llorosos peor algo no andaba bien.-…Popo…¿Dónde está…Nana…?.- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

-No…lo…se…-su voz se oía entrecortada, las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.-Hace horas… que se la llevaron.- no podía ser fuerte y empezó a llorar para temor de Lucas y Paula.-…oí gritos…y… luego se llevaron a Roy…- aquello lo sorprendió a Lucas.

-¡¿Roy esta aquí?! ¡Popo…por favor dime! ¿Cómo que Roy esta aquí?.- Lucas soltó un momento a Paula la cual se quedo en shock pero se quedo paralizada de lo que vio… ¿Qué estaba pasando?.- Popo…¿Qué pasa…dime qué pasa?.-pero el pobre no tenia como decirle.

-…Lu-Lucas…-Paula estaba temblando mirando y Lucas se fijo, para quedarse sin habla…retrocediendo…ahí delante, rodeándolos había jaulas…con personas, varios conocidos que Lucas reconoció…en un estado realmente terrible. Paula empezó a llorar, Lucas estaba en shock ¿Quién era capaz de hacer esto? Reconoció a Mewtwo, Red, Waluigi, Impa, Crystal, Daisy, Shadow, Wolf, Porky, Bowser Jr, Lucina, Capitan Falcon, ambos Robin, Rey Dedede, Chrom, Dark Pit, Jeff…a varios que habían estado en los anteriores Torneos…enemigos…amigos…Todos en tan terrible estado…lastimados, con arañazos o incluso inmovilizados por cadenas o extraños aparatos… En ese momento, noto que no eran los únicos unos cuantos desconocidos estaban en las mismas condiciones: una niña con orejas puntiagudas vestida de verde aunque estaban todas rotas lloraba desconsoladamente, una criatura azul con aletas yacía en una esquina parecía temblar, una especie parecida a Sonic pero en color rojo con guantes blancos y zapatillas verdes estaba hecho un ovillo… un zorrito amarillo lloraba abrazando sus rodillas murmurando algo, un niño con un gorro de hongo temblaba, una niña rubia con vestido casi arruinado con un par de alas de mariposa lloraba ocultando el rostro y por ultimo una especie de flor carnívora que tenia cuerpo semi-humanoide yacía en una esquina acojonado…

-¿Red…?.- pregunto por el joven de cabello castaño, ojos rojizos y tez semi-clara cuyas ropas rojas yacían en un estado deplorable, no llevaba la gorra ni tampoco la mochila o sus zapatos…pero el entrenador pokemon salió de su letardo al oír su voz y al verlo, se viro con una cara de sorpresa y horror. -…Red…-lo llamo Lucas, en su rostro se veía el miedo.

-¿Lucas…como? No puede ser…-el también estaba afectado y empezó a sollozar.- No puede ser…Lucas…no…-Red pedía porque sus amigos no cayeran en este tártaro, ya había perdido a sus pokemons de una forma horrible…pero ver que otro de sus amigos estaba en la misma situación lo destrozaba…

-¿Que…sucede…?.- Lucas estaba asustándose.- ¿…Que…?.- su voz se quebró ¿Por qué estaban sus amigos en jaulas?¿Quién estaba haciendo esto? Pero no veía a Ness o a los otros.- Red… ¿Dónde está?

-…De que hablas…-inquirió Red, temía saber la pregunta.

-¡¿Dónde está Ness?!.- grito desesperado Lucas.- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡El dijo que lo tenía! ¡Ness, Ness!.- los que lo conocían no iban a responderle.- ¡Por favor! ¡Díganme!.

-¡Cállate…de una vez!.- grito un poco incomodo Dark Pit, lo que hizo callar a Lucas.- Tu amigo no está aquí…-dijo fríamente mirándolo pero cuando Lucas sonrió porque estaba bien…Dark Pit lo miro con pena.-No te alegres…idiota…-le dijo con un tono raro...¿Acaso eso no era bueno?.- Tu amigo…ese Ness… le toco algo peor…-Lucas abrió los ojos ¿Algo peor?.- El…

-¡Basta Dark Pit…!.- pidió Red.- ¡Eso solo empeorara todo…!

-¡¿Y quién le va a decir que esto es una "trampa?!.- dijo Dark Pit y Red callo, era cierto todos habían sido engañados.- Me dijeron que Pit estaba mal…Palutena se le hizo extraño, aun así me dijo que fuera a verlo…-dijo Dark Pit conteniendo su miedo.- Y estaba "el"…con una sonrisa…-sus ojos parecían idos.- Ese sujeto…dijo que había "caído", me ataco… una y otra vez…-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.-dijo que todo había sido un juego…-su voz se hacía casi un murmullo.- Dijo que "Master Hand" nos necesitaba…y por eso, nos llamo…-cayó de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza.- Traen a unos, se llevan a otros…oímos gritos…Nadie sabe porque…-murmuraba.- Dijo que Pit es bueno, dijo que mato a Medusa ¡Pero ella no era Medusa! Master luego vino…y no mostro… esa cosa era "medusa" y Pit…La degolló y luego… se convirtió en Trofeo… ¡Pit no es capaz, sabría reconocerla!.- grito y temblaba.- Y Ness…el ya lo hizo…mato a Pikachu…después Link mato a…Viridi, luego Ike extermino a Ivasur…Marth a Squartle…-dijo con un hilo de voz.-Ellos los mataban sin compasión…-decía Dark Pit el cual todavía recordaba cuando vio la primera batalla, nada cuadraba...primero fue una criatura rara que parecía una mezcla de león y burro pero con un raro pelaje rozado-café, lo que les recordó a cierta eriza rosada que Tails, el pequeño zorro amarillo de 2 colas dijo que era amiga de Sonic y su nombre era Amy… para cuando vieron lo que le hicieron, esa Amy ya no existía sino que era un "monstruo"… Luego la batalla ¡La estaban matando! Y termino como un trofeo justo cuando su atacante que no era nada ni nada menos que Sonic…pero luego le siguieron otros y otras… Medusa y Viridi fueron algunas incluyendo amigos y enemigos al azar…, Danuria amigo de Link quien sin darse cuenta de quién era el corto la yugular sin chistar ¿Qué clase de Torneo era este? ¿Qué le pasaba a Master para transformar a los amigos de estos en monstruos y enviarlos a pelear a muerte? Era enfermizo…Dark Pit temía ser el siguiente…pero Master se lo había dicho: -"Tú serás uno de los trofeos más valiosos…no falta mucho para que entres." Con ello en mente, no podía estar tranquilo.-…Estamos…condenados…-susurro.

-Basta…-dijo Red que también recordaba cómo sus pokemons: Charizard, Ivasur y Squartle incluyendo a Pikachu y Jigglypuff terminaron de esa manera. Ridley fue…él lo hirieron del pecho y luego lo remataron, Luigi jamás pensaron que sería de los primeros…mas sabían que solo fue el primer Torneo.

-¿Qué…dices?.-inquirió Lucas sin creerlo.- Ness…jamás…el…no…¡El no podría!.- lloraba, no le creía ¿Cómo podía ser Ness capaz? ¿Matar a Pikachu? ¡No…era mentira!.- Mientes…mientes…¡Mientes!.- le grito Dark Pit ya no podía hacer nada…entonces escucharon unos aplausos y una risa leve; los que lo conocían se sobresaltaron era "El", Lucas…se estremeció y lo busco, encontrándose con aquel sujeto.

-Vaya…aun cuando te dicen la verdad…y no la aceptas, sigues diciendo que tu amigo, no es capaz…jejejejeje.- entonces de entre las sombras apareció aquel joven viéndolo con más detalle. Era alto, de tez semi-clara un poco morena con cabello negro en mechones delgados y alto largo pero lacio, rebelde, ojos negros y una sonrisa burlona; llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones grises tipo militar, una mascada que yacía retirada así como la capucha de su gabardina beige con los bordes desgastados, tenía algunas vendas en las partes de los codos y rodillas, un cinturón con varios bolsillos y una especie de arnés al pecho con bolsillos con varias correas en color marrón claro, botas militares color marrón claro y una correa negra larga cruzando del hombro izquierdo al costado derecho donde estaba una funda de la que sobresalía un mango de espada…por el tamaño era grande…podía verse unos protectores de aspecto futurista en las piernas y por supuesto un par de guardabrazos muy ligeros en los brazos que resultaban ser otro tipo de armas, mas lo que les sorprendió fue la fuerza con la que arrojo a un tipo que se parecía a Link con muy obvias diferencias cerca de sus jaulas…tenia la piel pálida grisácea, el cabello lila y largo, ojos rojos cuyas ropas de un azul oscuro, con bordes amarillos, short rojos y una capa azul oscuro estaban…literalmente irreconocibles…con heridas profundas, descalzo porque solo quedaban amarres rojos en sus peirnas…dejando pequeños charcos de sangre mas estaba inmovilizado por cuerdas de energía roja que al parecer provocaban pequeñas descargas.- Por cierto niño…no se tu nombre…¿Cómo dices que te llamas?.- pregunto como si fueran a ser amigos.

-Nunca…te dije…mi nombre…-dijo Lucas alejándose de los barrotes y viendo al desconocido.

-Jejejeje bueno no importa…-miro al sujeto que había traído consigo.- Bueno, "Vaati" es hora de conocer tu nuevo "hogar"…-lo tomo de los cabellos sin importarle hacerle daño hacia una jaula sin que nadie la abriera dejo libre el espacio de modo que lo arrojo sin cuidado, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente y la jaula se cerró.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Mírate, ahora yo soy el ganador!.- exclamo feliz pero luego sonrió de forma terrorífica.- Hay se me olvidaba…-se viro a los espectadores.- 8 de ustedes…vendrán conmigo…digamos que "Master" quiere hablar de unas cosas con ustedes…-chasqueo la lengua.- pero como ya se llevo a 2…-dijo como si guardara un secreto.

-Nana…¡¿QUE HICISTE CON ELLA?!.- grito Popo, su hermana se la habían llevado junto con Roy…y este tipo nada más se había reído.- ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡aaaaaaaagh!.- grito de dolor cuando un pequeño rayo salió disparado, todos se viraron para ver al sujeto con cara de aburrimiento.

-Cállate de una buena vez…-dijo serio y luego hizo un gesto de flojera.- Por que tenía que ser hermanos…realmente me molesta cuando esa niña no dejaba de decir: "¡Déjame ir, déjame ir!".- fingiendo una voz chillona y luego haciendo una payasada de las suyas como si fuese una niña.- "¡Mi hermano te va a dar tu merecido, ya verás…!".- señalo la nada y luego suspiro para sonreír de una forma rara.- ¿A poco no me salió igual?...¿Eh?.- le dirigió una mirada a Popo molestándose.- ¡Oie te estoy hablando! Bah, que desconsiderado…bueno…-abrió la jaula y entro mirando al niño.- Entonces serás tú…-chasqueo los dedos y un portal apareció debajo absorbiéndolo.- Bien ya va uno…faltan…-miro a los cautivos.- Esto será divertido…haber ¿Quién quiere ir?.- nadie respondió y sonrió con locura, esta parte de su trabajo le encantaba…y se encamino a las jaulas donde los cautivos retrocedieron…nada bueno saldría…

-En otro sitio-

...Abrió los ojos despacio hallándose fuera de la jaula, se removió un poco recibiendo un dolor punzante que apenas le dejaba respirar pero aun así intento enfocarse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No se acordaba, horas…días quizás…sintió algo frio en su cuello…una especie de anillo metálico…Aunque había algo mas…su cuerpo estaba dentro de algo, sentía rígidas todas sus articulaciones…miro hacia abajo percatándose de algo peculiar, tenía una armadura puesta…quiso hablar pero algo cubría su boca; solo sus ojos estaban al descubierto, se sentía extraño como si no fuera él.

-Oh ya despertarse…Roy…-dijo una voz y se viro furioso…ahí frente a él estaba la mano con la que confío tanto, fue tratado bien…y le tenía respeto: Master Hand…ahora un traidor, embustero y para peor de los casos…un desquiciado.- ¿Qué…acaso no te gusta tu nueva forma?.- esto hizo paralizar a Roy ¿Nueva forma?...-Oh ya veo…no te has visto…déjame mostrarte…-chasqueo los dedos y frente a él, apareció un espejo…al verse ahogo un grito ¡Ese de ahí no era el…! Parecía un especie de semi-animal, sus piernas no eran humanas eran peludas como la de un chivo, su cuerpo, los brazos y parte de la cabeza estaba cubierto por una armadura ligera color azul con dorado con algunas correas marrones, su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara de batalla de color dorado que le impedía hablar, su cabello rojo-anaranjado era más largo, sus orejas algo largas y de su cabeza sobresalían 2 cuernos largos que se enroscaban hacia atrás…en pocas palabras ya no era humano...contando ese extraño anillo metálico iluminado en su cuello.- jejejejejeje ¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si eres un lindo Fauno!.- Roy intento atacarle pero no se había percatado de los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA mírate nada mas, definitivamente eres un fauno…con esa forma de pelear será suficiente para ser un "reto" para el próximo Torneo…-dijo Master Hand con crueldad.- así que alíviate…-Roy forcejeo estaba desesperado, solo emitía sonidos incomprensibles intentando librarse hasta que sintió una descarga que lo hizo paralizarse.- jejejejeje olvide decirte que ese anillo…o "collar de perro" evitara que intentes algo de improvisto…digamos que cuando llegue el momento inhibirá tu lado consciente…jejejeje…digamos que te hará muuuuuy hostil a la hora de pelear, no pensaras en nada que no sea pelear.-aquello shockeo a Roy ¿Inhibir? ¿Consciencia? ¿Pelear?...volvió a forcejear ¡Master Hand estaba loco!.- Oie…cálmate…si no eres el único…-en ese momento hizo desaparecer el espejo viendo a otros 7 sujetos que por sus miradas pudo reconocerlos pero no estaba seguro aunque una mirada en particular lo paralizo…¡Era imposible que fuera ella!.- Veo que ya se reconocieron…-se acerco a una leona de pelaje beige oscuro con rostro humano, alas de águila del mismo tono encadena pero lo curioso es que tenia cabello azul y ojos del mismo color además de una armadura gris con detalles plateados y dorados que cubría la parte del pecho, el cuello y la cabeza…contando el pequeño mechón azul al final de la cola. Agito las alas aquel ser, gruñendo frenéticamente.- Oie…Lucina ¿Ya viste…?.- se acerco a la criatura, era una ginoesfinge.- Ese de ahí es…Roy…- señalo a Roy como Fauno, el cual estaba llorando amargamente, la nombrada "Lucina" se quedo quieta y empezó a sollozar como fiera herida, retrocediendo como si negara ese hecho.- Ya veo que no lo aceptas…descuida…Marth será un bueno oponente si no es que pierde…como los primeros 8…-un aleteo frenético le llamo la atención, una criatura de pelaje negro, un león alado con rostro humano pero con unos ojos castaño-rojizo se agitaba gruñendo…hasta que Master Hand apareció enfrente con calma y dijo.

-Oie Dark Pit…¿Qué tienes?.- la bestia gruño y siguió sacudiéndose hasta que recibió la descarga que lo hizo aullar de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo como bestia herida, Master Hand solo se reía por lo bajo.- Al parecer necesitas un castigo…Angel emo…-aquella fiera era Dark Pit…ahora un Marlone.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se empezó a reir, obteniendo algunos sollozos y lamentos de los que fueron…una vez humanos ahora…bestias y criaturas. Roy se viro viendo con horror a un unicornio que relinchaba con desesperación, era pequeño con la crin rubia y los ojos marrones, tenia armadura color dorado con franjas rojas que cubria parte de sus cascos, el cuello, parte del pecho y la cabeza dejando su hocico al descubierto…aunque habia algo peculiar era de color crema con unas franjas rojas, este se agitaba moviéndose de izquierda a derecha…-Oh pequeño…Lucas…-esto paralizo a Roy ¿Lucas…era un unicornio? Vio como el unicornio "Lucas" relinchaba de dolor…-No te preocupes te acostumbraras…como todos los demás…¿No es así…Popo, Nana?.- se viro a la criatura que estaba a lado, un pequeño grifo blanco con cuerpo de león y plumas con tistes negros y grises en las puntas, su pico era negro y sus ojos eran cafés…cubierto por una armadura azul celeste de bordes blancos.-Oh, Popo…-la criatura estaba sollozando alejándose de la mano pero la otra que estaba a su lado removiéndose tampoco tratándose de un especie de caballo de mar porque el cuerpo de este, excepto su cabeza, era como la de un pez…de color rosa palido con franjas de un rosa oscuro con crin blanca, el unicornio relincho de sufrimiento ¿Eran sus amigos? Roy también…estaba llorando ¿Cómo fue capaz…de hacerle esto a los "niños? ¡Que le estaba pasando a Master Hand! Escucho los relinchos, gemidos …aunque no era la única… en otra parte había otra piscina donde se removía una mitad mujer-pez, una sirena…la cual trataba de zafarse de las cadenas sin éxito.- Ruto si sigues así…te vas a lastimar…- miro a sus nuevas adquisiones.- Un fauno…-señalo a Roy.- un androesfinge…-señalo a Lucina.-…un grifo blanco…-señalo a Popo.- un unicornio…-señalo a Lucas.-un hipocampo…-señalo a Nana.- una sirena…-señalo a Ruto.-un marlone…-señalo a dark Pit.-¿Quién me falta?...-miro que solo tenía 7 hasta ahora, le faltaban 3 mas.- Me pregunto…-en eso 3 portales aparecieron dejando libres 3 cuerpos…que resultaron ser Red, Wolf y Knucles; los cuales fueron sujetados por cadenas que se movieron como serpientes apenas Master Hand dio un chasquido.- Bien, bien…-se acerco a los 3 nuevas adquisiciones.- Veo que…Yotuel hizo su trabajo…jejejejejeje…-se coloco frente a Red.- es una pena Red…pudiste estar en la final de la contienda pero…al parecer tu y Dark Pit hablaban demasiado…-el Marlone apenas se removió adolorido de su lugar.- Slate…-llamo a "alguien" y de en medio de aquel lugar surgió una compuerta emitiendo un brillo peculiar color azul.- Mira…que tenemos aquí…-le dijo calmadamente, Red, Wolf, Knucles y el resto vieron con horror a una criatura encadenada como ellos, era un joven de entre 18 años, delgado, piel grisácea azulada con líneas en forma de vectores rectos en su cuerpo color azul cian, su cabello era rubio platinado con reflejos azul-grisáceo, sus ojos eran verdes pero se veían algo opacos, lo terrible es que parecía un prisionero con aquellas ropas blancas despedazas pero no parecía importarle mucho…grilletes lo sostenían de las muñecas, tobillos y para temor…de todos tenía el mismo anillo metálico en el cuello luminoso.- Slate…levántate…tienes trabajo…-dijo con un tono frio y divertido, aquel ser se levanto tambaleándose emitiendo un destello en sus ojos que se volvieron verdes a la vez que sus vectores emitían un brillo azul cian.- Hazlo…

-Si…amo…-dijo con una voz sin emociones o nada, caminando algo dificultosamente hasta ellos, como si fuese una simple marioneta controlada por la Mano y se acerco a los 3 restantes con esa mirada brillante.

-Espera…-dijo Wolf retrocediendo.- ¡Master Hand! ¡¿Por qué hace esto?!.- reclamo entre furioso y asustado, de repente algo surgió en su cuello...un anillo luminoso y el sujeto de nombre "Slate" lo tocaba de la frente…susurrando algo en eso sintió un dolor horrible.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!.- empezó a retorcerse en su lugar, sentía que sus huesos se quebraban, su cuerpo se transmutaba en algo…

-¿Por qué? Simple…necesito Trofeos jajajajajajaja ¡Y qué mejor que los amigos de mis combatientes! Jajajajajajajajaja.- se burlo y los gritos volvieron, paralizando a todos ahí de terror…era una pesadilla…Roy no podía evitar desesperarse; estaba viendo su propia perdición.

-En la zona de las jaulas-

-Jejejejejeje…-reía divertido viendo a Vaati retorcerse en su jaula, pese a que lo había inmovilizado este seguía luchando por liberarse.- Aun así sigues luchando…vaya…

-Maldito…-susurro Vaati, recibiendo otra descarga…haciendo quejarse. Tenía suerte de que solo había sido el ¿O no? Trato de observar a su alrededor y se quedo petrificado ¿Qué hacía "ella" aquí?.- ¿Im…pa?.- sus ojos rojos se fijaron en la Sheikah de pelo blanco y ojos rojos que le miraba con ¿Pena? ¿Acaso era una mala jugada?.- ¿…Que…?.- trato de articular alguna pero solo recibió una descarga.

-Jujujujuju ¿Se conocen? Vaya…eso explica muchas cosas…jejejejeje.- dijo y saco un cubo de uno de sus bolsillos.- Si es así…-sonrió de medio lado.-Divierte, porque iré por tu amiguito "sombra"…-se viro dejando a Vaati en shock ¿Sombra? ¿Se refería a…Shadow Link? ¿Por qué…? Impa estaba ahí, eso significaba que capturaba a villanos y héroes por igual…

-¿Quién…eres…?.- pregunto asustándose, este sujeto no era normal…algo en él lo hacía temerle.

-Yotuel…el Cazador…-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos negros mientras se subía la mascada y sacaba su espada larga, grande de hoja ancha azulada.- Y yo solo soy…el que trae la "mercancía" ¿Cierto…Amo?.- dijo ante una presencia que había llegado, Vaati se viro así como varios quienes se quedaron en shock al reconocer al sujeto: Master Hand desde las penumbras.- Me retiro…Amo…-hizo una reverencia, creo un portal y se fue.

-Jejeejejejejejejeje veo caras nuevas…-dijo la mano acercándose a las jaulas.

-¡¿Tu…?! ¡¿Master Hand?!.-pregunto Daisy en shock.- ¡¿Pero por que tú?!.- su rostro se llevo de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? Jajajajajajajajaja…hay "princesita de segunda".- dijo Master con una voz cruel haciendo que la pobre llorara, ese apodo…era…un insulto incluso cuando se lo decían, Peach la defendía.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿Por qué…?.- cuestiono Mewtwo, el sabía que Master era un ser bueno y benévolo; ahora era un cruel opresor que los tenia cautivos…pero se fijo en algo.- ¡¿Qué les has hecho?!.- exclamo horrorizado al ver mas allá en la oscuridad.

-Oh… ¿Los viste?...Bueno me ahorraste de mostrarles una "sorpresa"…-dijo la mano, chasqueando los dedos y frente a las jaulas aparecieron 10 jaulas con 10 criaturas diferentes, excepto 2 que eran estanques cúbicos.- Jejejejejeje ¿Les gusta? Fue trabajo de Slate…claro que sin Yotuel, no había sido posible…y- mas fue interrumpido por un pokemon psíquico alterado.

-¡Red! ¡Red! ¡¿Me escuchas?!.- grito y una de las criaturas, una negra con pelaje marrón-rojizo, le miro con dolor…estaba en medio de una jaula, sus ojos eran rojizos parecía una combinación de león con cola de escorpión, alas de murciélago pero con cabeza de humano…lo raro es que tenia aquel anillo de metal y una armadura que cubría el pecho, los cascos y parte del cuello junto la cabeza.-Red…que te han hecho…-el pokemon no se imaginaba aquello, ya había visto en su mente lo que les paso a sus amigos "pokemons".- Dime que no son ellos…por favor…-pedía pero la simple mirada, le dijo todo lo contrario.

-¡Lucas!.- grito la pequeña Paula.- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-…Es el…-dijo el pokemon con dolor.- Lucas…es el…-señalo al unicornio que relinchaba con sufrimiento, la pequeña no le creía.-…Popo…Nana…Wolf…Dark Pit…Ruto…Roy…-aquello le dolió decirlo.-Lucina…-la voz se le quebraba al verlos.- Knucles…todos…-el pokemon miro con furia a la mano que se veía tranquila.- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A UNOS NIÑOS?! ¡MALDITA MANO!.- grito el pokemon telepáticamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-se reía la mano como desquiciado, era irreconocible.

-Lucina…Roy…¿Es una broma verdad?.- dijo Chrom al verlos detenidamente, el cabello azul…esa mirada…esa criatura leona alada ¡¿No podía ser ella?! El que tenia patas de chivo y cuernos ¡Ese no podía ser Roy! ¡Ellos no podían ser ellos!.- ¡QUE FUE LO QUE LES HICISTE!.- grito lleno de ira, algo le habían hecho.

-Jejejejeje…que te lo digan ellos…-chasqueo los dedos y los anillos luminosos dejaron de emitir brillo.- Vamos…díganles la verdad…-dijo con un tono alegre la mano.

-…Pau…la…-la voz de Lucas fue emitida por el unicornio costándole un poco.-…No…llo…res…-era su voz, su viva voz…la pequeña empezó a llorar ¡Lucas era un unicornio!.-…To…do…es…ta…bien…-una leve sonrisa en el hocico del unicornio la calmo.

-Lucas…-sollozo Paula, el unicornio volvió a llorar; en tanto la mano se iba…como disfrutaba despedazar esperanzas y se fue, oyéndose llantos y lamentos…

-En otro lugar-

-Vamos…sal…"sombrita"…ya me tienes harto con tanto escondite.-dijo Yotuel sin ningún rasguño solo un pequeño corte en su mejilla. Había ido a cazar a la "sombrita" esa que se parecía al Héroe del Tiempo solo que tenía el cabello negro, los ojos rojos y la piel pálida hasta cierto punto era idénticos…gemelos. Rio por lo irónico de la situación, lo enviaban mucho a este mundo: Reino de Hyrule…pero al parecer habían buenos candidatos para ser "Trofeos", recordando como fue al Bosque Kokori y atrapo a la pequeñita de verde, luego al Lago Hylian donde estaban las Zoras donde capturo a Ruto…luego a esa niña rubia con alitas de Mariposa…esa tal Maripola…Luego a Sheikah: Impa…aunque esta le costó un poco de trabajo porque era muy ágil, pero fue sencillo…la amenazo de matar a "Zelda" y vaya que funciono…al parecer la dichosa princesita tenía muchos guardianes…Pero su prioridad era capturar a esa "sombra".- Sal sombrita, sombrita…-le llamaba como si fuese un perro o algo parecido.- Te tengo una sorpresa…-decía con una voz chillona que podía ser irritante para cualquiera en sujetos como el sino fuera que este no era…nada común.

Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, estaba Shadow Link aterrado ¿Cómo un "humano" podía haberle hecho casi pedazos? En tanto el solo había logrado darle un pequeño corte en su rostro, ese sujeto era anormal…¡Incluso había logrado lanzarlo a casi 20 metros de su posición con un pequeño empujón de su palma! Había usado todos sus trucos, morderlo…jamás…era tan bueno que con un sola mano podía repeler cada estocada suya como si fuese un novato. Cuando quedo desarmado, el sujeto empezó a cortarle con estocadas que no fallaban…luego había sacado un látigo rojo que enredo en su pie, levantando como si nada para azotarlo contra el suelo, rocas y arboles…sin darle tiempo de contraatacar.

-Te encontré…-susurro una voz a su lado, evitando por poco una estocada que casi lo degolla, luego sintió como daba una patada y algo se le insertaba en el estomago, un dolor punzante lo carcomino, para luego escupir sangre…cayendo de rodillas…ante el sujeto.- jejejejejejejejeje…-lo pateo haciendo rebotar en el tronco y caer de buces al suelo frente al él.- Al fin…me ahorraste tener que llevarme toda la tarde…-lo agarro de los cabellos obligándolo a mirarlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa rara…como si fuese divertido hacerlo.- Gane…-con eso, saco un cubo con semi-esferas rojas en él y le dijo.- Bienvenido…a tu nuevo hogar…-le pego en el pecho haciendo que gritara pero antes de emitir algo mas fue absorbido por una luz roja desapareciendo.- Adiós…- tomo el cubo y lo miro.- Bien tengo 1 me faltan…mmm…-se pone pensativo.- ah sí 9 mas…y luego otros 10…hasta que sean "todos"…-y se marcho guardando el cubo, para comenzar a silbar.- ¿En dónde estará ese tal "Vilan"? Jejejejejejeje… ¿Y Hilda?...mmm…quien sabe pero deben estar cerca…-dijo con una voz divertida y cruel.

_El cazador busca su presa_

_La presa no sabe que viene el cazador_

_El trofeo fue la presa que encontró el cazador_

_¿Quién será la siguiente presa del cazador?_

_No se…al menos que el cazador se convierta en presa…_

_¡HUYAN HAY VIENE EL CAZADOR!_

Yoo-chan: ¿Qué opinan de este "cazador"? ¿Raro…? ¿Psicótico? Ustedes dirán… ¿Y de lo que este "Master Hand" está haciendo? Mmm descubrando ¿Quiénes fueron los 10 primeros? Jejejejeje sorpresa, sorpresa…-sonríe enigmáticamente-


	3. Chapter 3

Una historia de YOOKOLKAAB con cooperación de Wolf-Pit-Toad ¿Quieres entrar? (¿Quieres ayudarme a ser mas épica esta historia? Comunícate conmigo por PM)

El Torneo murió ese día… el único objetivo…era el Trofeo Perfecto… transformándose en tener al ejemplar más raro y único de cada encuentro… Ganar es lo único que cuenta ¿O acaso es la verdad disfrazada?

- Por qué…quiero tenerte… ¡Oh, mi Trofeo Perfecto! ¡La carta de triunfo será mía!

CAPITULO

2

LA MENTIRA

_No ganas por ser el mejor,_

_No ganas por ser el más astuto,_

_No ganas por ser el más fuerte,_

_Ganaste porque así querían ellos…_

_¿Qué no sabes que has caído en una trampa?_

_Eres el perdedor que cayó en ella…_

_¡EN LA GRAN MENTIRA!_

_Iluso…jajajajajaja_

-Hace 2 años-

… primer año…

-"¡CON USTEDES EL NUEVO TORNEO SMASH…CON RIESGOS AUN MAYORES! SI NO LO HAN VISTO MIREN COMO NUESTROS HEROES SE ENFRENTAN A EXTRAÑAS CRIATURAS DISPUESTAS ANIQUILARLOS…".- dice un locutor y pasan imágenes de las batallas anteriores. Link clavándole su espada en el ojo del Gigante de Hielo que tenía un parecido por su cabello en puntas a "alguien", Ganandoft usando un martillo para pegarle a una hidra de 8 cabezas que por la apariencia de sus cabezas y el color anaranjado oscuro…se parecía a alguien…Viéndose a Pi, el ángel contra una criatura que asemejaba a una mujer con la mitad del cuerpo como el de una serpiente con un cascabel al final que hacia resonar y la piel verdosa en manos de las que en vez de dedos tenia serpientes, torso y parte del rostro dejando unas partes en blanco donde había algunas "curiosas" marcas negras, así como su cabello del cual emergían varias serpientes, sus ojos amarillos resaltaban su fealdad aunque con mas aspecto a reptil y de sus labios emergía una horrible lengua bípeda y largos colmillos; mas por si fuera poco mostraban el momento en que Pit le dio el golpe de gracia…atravesándola con una de sus sables haciendo aullar de dolor a la vez que esta se convertía en un trofeo dorado dando finalizada la batalla.- "¡PRONTO DARA INICIO EL TERCER TORNEO SMASH…EN RIESGO! ¿QUE SORPRESAS NOS TENDRAN AHORA?...".-cuestiono el locutor, sin saber nada y sonriendo como…un idiota para los millones de espectadores que vieron como un pequeño enano peleando con un hacha de manera torpe pero que la usaba como un bumerang para darle a Mario pero este usando una flor de fuego, lo derribo…Otra donde un extraño ser con 3 cabezas distintas: la de en medio un especie de lobo, la segunda de un cocodrilo y la tercera de un chivo con alas y cola de lagarto de pelaje rosado oscuro con marrón se abalanzo sobre Sonic con las fauces abiertas dispuesto acabar con el aunque alejo a la bestia con un Spin Dash que la hizo revolcarse en el suelo mas la bestia se hizo bola y rodo para desenrollarse, corriendo atacar…

…Segundo año…

-¡ESTO ES SORPRENDE, LAS SMASHERS HAN DEMOSTRADO TENER AGALLAS CONTRA LO QUE SE LES VIENE!.- dijo el locutor e inmediatamente mostraban las batallas consiguientes.- ¡MIREN COMO PIT ACABA CON CUALQUIER SER QUE SE LE COLOQUE DELANTE!.- la imagen muestra a Pit usando sus espadas gemelas contra una criatura que parecía una marioneta pero con ramas en varias partes de su cuerpo a la vez que sus manos se transformaban en hachas y tenía un parecido con alguien, pero Pit simplemente le corto un brazo cuando intento tajarlo con furia contenida.-¡VEAMOS COMO NUESTROS HEROES FAVORITOS, PELEAN CONTRA LAS CRIATURAS MAS INCREIBLES Y PELIGROSAS!.- la serie de imágenes mostraban a Marth luchando contra un ser pequeño parecido a una rata rabiosa pero que su cola era una mano que estaba ahorcándolo, la criatura tenía el pelaje ocre con negro y largas orejas, ojos pequeños y redondos en color rojo pero Marth logro zafárselo el al golpear a la bestia en la cara haciendo que cayera pero esa cosa salió del aturdimiento para morderle el brazo con bestialidad.- ¡¿QUIEN GANARA?! ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL NUEVO TORNEO SMASH EN RIESGO!.- se despidió el locutor con una sonrisa…sin saber nada del asunto.

-En la Mansión Smash-

…Nuevo año…

-Vaya esta vez, Master se tomo en serio la selección.- comento Peach, la Princesa del Mushroom Kingdown pero muy cambiada ya que llevaba una especie de vestido corto por delante y algo largo por detrás provisto de una armadura dorada en sus brazos, pecho, piernas, rodilleras y coderas con detalles rojos, gemas ovaladas incrustadas en color verde y un hongo plasmado en la parte de la armadura del pecho sin ningún color, su característica corona y el tono rosa del vestido además de una botas blancas con un armazón dorado.- ¿No crees Mario?

-Tienes razón.-dijo este quien no había cambiado mucho salvo por tener una chaqueta anaranjada con detalles rojos, mientras se acomodaba su gorra bien y entraban a la sala de invitados o como decían ellos "Los Participantes" donde algunos ya estaban como Link sin tantos cambios solo algunos aditamentos como guanteles de cuero y un chaleco del mismo material, Zelda cuya vestimenta era parecida a la de Peach salvo que en tonos morados, blancos y la armadura plateada con azul, detalles dorados y algunas gemas incrustadas en color rojo. Pit quien tampoco tenía muchos cambios, salvo que tenía una armadura blanca con dorado en los codos, parte del pecho, rodillas, sus piernas ya no llevaban aquellos aditamentos de piel sino que habían sido sustituidos por armadura y además de guardabrazos. Metal Knight que seguía igual así como Ike aunque sin su capa y algún aditamento de armadura en su traje, Marth tampoco sin su capa y con armadura parecida, Megaman, Fox, Lucario, Samus, Ganondorf y Bowser. Kirby por ende tenía una expresión distinta más decidido a ganar, al igual que Sonic quien tenía unas nudilleras metálicas, chaleco azul claro con blanco y detalles rojos; y Greninja, puesto que el anterior Torneo no habían llegado a las mejores calificaciones pero no tanto como Olimar y Wario...quienes salieron de la lista; solo los 20 mejores quedaron y estaban entre ellos. Por último estaban Toon Link y Ness, los más pequeños quienes solo llevaban ropa algo cambiada: Toon Link solo había hecho algunos pequeños cambios como llevar un chaleco y guardabrazos como los de Link en cambio para Ness ya no usaba un short sino un pantalón y un suéter con las misma rayas que su camisa con una capucha además de su gorra, el bat en una bolsa especial que tenía su correa cruzándose por su pecho...ambos conversaban amenamente…hasta que…

-¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS, COMBATIENTES!.- dijo una voz potente y llena de energía, o eso parecía…aquel "ser" que los había juntado por primera vez y no ultima vez, a quien le tenían respeto no solo por la oportunidad, no si por hacer de esto algo bueno y benéfico para todos o eso "creían" hasta ahora…Master Hand.- Veo que han llegado todos…-dicto con calma aunque internamente quería reírse de los pobres desafortunados y es que su "prueba" no fue precisamente una prueba de selección ordinaria, no…había sido algo…diferente.

-Es una alegría verlo de nuevo Master Hand…-dijo Mario saludándolo.- Me apena que mi hermano Luigi no hubiera pasado la prueba…-dijo con algo de tristeza, pero Master Hand "fingió" también estarlo porque sabía que había ocurrido.

-Sí, lamentablemente no pudo pasar esa ronda…-rio para sus adentros.- (Si supieras…que fue de tu hermano).- movió los dedos en un gesto cordial.- Como sabrán las reglas no han cambiado, ni siquiera con la nueva modalidad en el campo de batalla…-realmente le encantaba decirlo… "modalidad", era esa la felicidad que le carcomía por dentro.- Solo que esta vez…habrá una que otra sorpresa en el momento inesperado a la hora de los combates, así que espero que estén listos, sus habitaciones están indicadas por placas en las puertas por lo que no se les será difícil encontrarlas…y como esta vez fueron pocos…-hizo una pausa.- Podrán darse cuenta que cuentan con un poco mas de privacidad…-eso era algo "distinto" puesto que hacia medio año habían sido 32 pero solo estaban 20…eso quería decir que los que alguna vez compartían habitación ya no tendrían compañero.- Así que disfruten su estadía y los espero en 2 horas para la primera reunión.- dio media vuelta, con una sensación de "regocijo" que se retorcía por dentro y se fue…en tanto los combatientes se dirigían al segundo piso para acomodarse; la Mansión podía ser grande…y sin tantos combatientes, la situación para Master Hand estaba controlada ¿Quién lo diría? Todo iba bien…según el plan de Master y se dirigió a su lugar favorito, para hacer una última inspección a su "inventario".

Los chillidos, gruñidos y diferentes ruidos bestiales no se hicieron esperan; ojos de colores brillantes miraron con furia al recién llegado que entraba viendo las jaulas de diferentes criaturas que se miraban con ganas de destrozarlo.

-Hola…mis próximos "Trofeos"…-dijo con calma Master Hand con voz fría y cruel, el fauno pelirrojo bajo los efectos de su instinto se lanzo contra los barrotes gruñendo…- Jejejejejejeje mírate Roy…perdiste la cordura…-los ojos, alguna vez azul cobalto era de una azul brillante casi tétrico sin contar con el hecho de que su cabello era más oscuro y estaba crispado; Roy sin ser consciente arremetió contra los barrotes como un cabrío salvaje. Un rugido se escucho a lado siendo Lucina la que aleto y gruño en la jaula de alado, sus ojos también poseían ese brillo salvaje... El relinchar del unicornio que golpeaba con su frente, esos ojos negros eran rojos; la sirena golpeando al igual que el hipocampo los cristales con esos ojos azul aterrador, cada ser ahí presente mostrando una naturaleza desquiciada con la intención de matar…El rugido de red como manticora, le acordó de algo a Master por lo que satisfecho de las bestias se fue a otra habitación más grande donde reposaban 2 cuerpos sobre camas metálicas como si fuesen meros sujetos de prueba, conectados a varios cables…uno encadenado aunque el otro estaba libre de cadenas, sujeto por esposas metálicas adheridas a la cama metálica.

-Hora de levantarse…-dijo con una calma tétrica y acciono un mecanismo haciendo gritar a ambos, uno se agito con violencia en tanto el otro se soltaba quejidos…unos ojos azul brillante que se tornaron verdes y otros de color rojo brillante que se tornaron negros. Ambos seres jadearon al despertarse de ese modo, uno cerrando los ojos y el otro buscando con cuidado a su alrededor de forma analítica, sin embargo antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar como es debido el anillo del cuello se ilumino tras un chasquido, el Cazador cerro de golpe los ojos… pero al cabo de un rato los ojos negros de este se volvieron opacos para calmándolos…entrañablemente.- Buenos días… Cazador…-el aludido lo miro por un rato.-…Ya veo…-chasqueo liberándolo de los grilletes y este se levanto.

-¿Por qué nos ha despertado…Amo?.- pregunto el cazador mirándose las muñecas y verificando su estado.-… ¿Por qué nos sigue despertando de esa manera...? Parece tedioso…-dijo este haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Master como la voz fingiendo preocupación.

-Recuerda que…aun tu composición no es estable…Yotuel…crearte fue un gran reto…necesitas estar en esas condiciones para recodificarte…como tu amigo…-miro al otro que estaba inmóvil pero se notaba que escuchaba atentamente.- Necesito mas especímenes para la contienda…-dijo en tono calmado.- Y al único que puedo confiarle ese deber es a ti…-el otro miro hacia enfrente.

-Entiendo…continuare con mi labor…-dijo Yotuel, el Cazador levantándose para dirigirse a una especie de panel sin pantalla tecleando algo apareciendo un pantalla holográfica roja y un armario metálico que se abrió dejando al descubierto partes metálicas, su espada y otros artilugios de "misteriosa" función. Master se quedo mirándolo para fijar su atención al otro y se acerco sin liberarlo…

-Veo…que apenas puedes reaccionar…bien…Slate.-dijo solemnemente pero con un deje de burla, viendo como las orbes verdes se fijaban en el en un gesto hostil pero con la expresión serena.- Creo que necesitas inhibir mas tus emociones…especialmente esos pensamientos.-chasqueo los dedos provocando que abriera los ojos pero no gritaba, algo muy raro…una leve aura azul le cubría el cuerpo a la vez que los vectores de su cuerpo brillaban y el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía.- Recuerda…debes obedecer…tu amigo el Cazador fue complicado pero tu…aun me cuesta dominarte…- le susurro antes de que el aura se extinguiera y los vectores emitieran el brillo permanentemente hasta desvanecerse.

-…Estoy listo para partir…Master…-dijo el Cazador haciendo una reverencia, en su mirada se podía ver lo opaco de sus ojos pero a la distancia no se apreciaba de modo que era imposible saber si eran así o no. Sin más se viro tecleando algo a la vez que dispara un rayo y se abría un portal de vórtice rojo donde se adentro.

-(Me cuesta creer que ese sujeto…me llevaba a la par…).- miro al otro.- (Si no los hubiera separado…jamás los hubiera capturado…).- se rio internamente.- (…El mejor Cazador del Multi-Universo y el Decodificador… realmente valió la pena…).- chasqueo los dedos soltando las cadenas de donde estaban sujetas pero sin quitar los grilletes, Slate se levanto y sin decir nada, se levanto en tanto Master lo guiaba a la habitación que estaba predestinada para las invocaciones durante el Torneo.

Al abrir dicha habitación se hallaba un pentagrama de 5 círculos dibujados pero en ciertos lugares habían "Trofeos" de varias criaturas inmóviles con expresiones de dolor o agonía petrificados y cubiertos por un tono metálico dorado. Sin más Slate se ubico en el centro susurrando algo, en eso los círculos se iluminaron en una luz azul-verdosa, apareciendo las jaulas de los nuevas "criaturas" que gruñían, relinchaban, chillaban y hasta gemían. Master se reía de la ironía…usar a los amigos de los combatientes para disfrazarlos como criaturas.

-(Todo está saliendo como es previsto…).- salió de ahí sin antes no dar indicaciones.- Recuerda Slate…cuando el objetivo haya sido fijado, lo liberas…-Slate asintió levemente.- Bien…-abrió el cuarto adyacente donde verificaba todo del Torneo, las áreas de combate la lista de combatientes, los artículos para la batalla y por supuesto los candidatos para los próximos "Trofeos" pero más que nada ahí resguardaba su codicia más grande.- Muy pronto…serás mía…-contemplo la mano el holograma de la criatura que estaba en el centro según los registros hasta ahora.- Mi arma de triunfo…la que me dará el poder sobre todos…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-miro la lista de Trofeos y los círculos activados.-…2 solo eso falta…-un voz macabra dijo a continuación.-…Debo apresurar las cosas…-miro la pantalla con una cruel idea, este Torneo finalizaría de forma épica.

-Esa noche en la Mansión Smash-

…Todos dormían tranquilamente, salvo un joven guerrero peliazul se retorcía entre sueños…gimiendo de terror…se trataba de Ike, quien no podía dejar de recordar a esa criatura…que se parecía a cierto "amigo" amarillo y pequeño.

::::::Pesadilla::::::

…Estaba acorralado, la criatura de aspecto horrible como una fusión entre puma, roedor y asno le miraba con las zarpas listas para atacar de nuevo…era pequeño casi del tamaño de un perro de tamaño medio, pelaje erizado y de un ocre oscuro, rayado en la espalda en marrón, orejas largas peludas al final, melena –crin marrón oscuro, cabeza de roedor deforme pues tenía una nariz gruesa y grande en negro como si fuese una mezcla de fiera, su cola era alargada y zigzagueada como una Z moviéndose como un látigo liberando chispas así como unas manchas en su rostro, que se transferían a lo largo de su cuerpo…

-Maldita sea…-gruño por lo bajo, aquel ser un "Bound" según el objetivo era rápido y se le había agazapado sobre su hombro clavándole las garras para luego sacárselas de forma brutal abriéndole una herida.-… (Piensa, piensa).- se repetía mentalmente, fijando su mirada en esos ojos oscuros de destellos rojos; una idea cruzo por su mente…cerca de ahí había una laguna si lograba llevarlo podría lastimarle porque al parecer evadía ese lugar. Zigzagueo la espada llamando su atención y sin más levanto un poco de tierra directo a sus ojos, haciendo que gritara irritado y comenzara a intentar limpiárselo con desesperación…Ike aprovecho correr hasta la laguna, pero la bestia furiosa se lanzo a tropel tras el…Ike podía oír su propio corazón latir con desesperación, Mario no había podido con esa criatura que lanzaba rayos en direcciones aleatorias y por ende había recibido varias descargas dañándole severamente así como varios de sus ataques a corta distancia, golpes y rasguños, Marth tampoco pudo darle pelea porque literalmente se le lanzo encima arañándolo y mordiéndole el brazo haciéndolo gritar…por lo que no le quedo de otra que salir de la plataforma. Por último había quedado Ike y Metal Knight, pero la criatura voladora terminó siendo el juguete de la criatura que lo tomo de un ala sacudiéndolo con violencia hasta sacarlo de la arena pero de una forma dolorosa. Ahora había quedado el…y corría apresuradamente para tener una oportunidad…

-¡GROOOOAH!.- rugió la bestia lanzándosele encima liberando chispas, Ike lo encaro faltaba pocos metros, por lo que lo recibió y estando tan cerca solo pudo golpear a la criatura recibiendo parte de las descargas en el, lanzándolo con un super esfuerzo al lago donde comenzó a aullar de dolor por un rato hasta que logro aferrarse a la orilla, saliendo con dificultad. La criatura se tambaleaba con las energías para continuar…pero terminó por desplomarse…Ike un poco entumecido por las descargas tomo su espada y camino a paso lento listo para rematarlo fue entonces que a punto de efectuar el golpe de gracia oyó un sonido distinto provenir de la criatura:

-Pi…ka…pi…ka…chu…-y soltó un alarido de agonía, Ike se quedo de piedra pero ante los altoparlantes escucho la voz de Master Hand:

-¡ACABA CON EL, IKE Y OBTEN EL PUNTAJE PARA SEGUIR AVANZANDO!.- le dijo Master y sin más Ike le clavo en la clavícula la espada, haciendo que se retorciera convirtiéndose en un trofeo…

- ¡FINAL DE LA BATALLA, GANADOR: IKE…TROFEO OBTENIDO: BOUND…PUNTAJE 70 PTS! ¡FELICIDADES HAS PASADO A LA RONDA FINAL!.- dijo una voz por el alto parlante pero Ike estaba en shock, había jurado haber escucha a "Pikachu" en la criatura mas no supo porque en su mente visualizo al Pikachu en el lugar del Bound, cayó de rodillas mirando la nada...

-¡PIPIII, PIKA, PIKA CHU!.-oía su voz, angustiado y su imagen plasmándose frente a él donde estaba la estatua... De repente todo se volvió negro, vio la estatua brillar y el Bound herido se mostró delante de él, asustado se levanto sosteniendo su espada mas al ver los ojos de aquel ser vio tristeza, ya no eran rojos eran negros y hablando en ese idioma.-PIKA…PI PIKA…CHU…-decía adolorido cayendo al frente, Ike estaba inmóvil hasta que vio como una luz mas lo envolvía transformándose en Pikachu pero herido que le miraba con profundo dolor.- PIKA…PI…-cerro los ojos lentamente hasta que dejo de moverse, Ike se horrorizo…¡El no era un asesino! ¡Él no quería matarlo! Soltó la espada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza…y quiso gritar con desesperación…pero al ver el suelo, vio charcos de sangre, se petrifico… Mirando al frente trofeos con diversas formas…algunos ya los conocía eran las criaturas con las que habían peleado mas otras no, donde estaba el pikachu había una de un fauno con armadura que parecía estar en una pose de agonía, una luz la cubrió liberando a la criatura que cayó agonizando pero ahí no paro…esta cambio de forma…a un joven de traje y armadura despedazada, las heridas eran profundas…tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rojo-anaranjado… Se horrorizo… ese rostro lo conocía…y el pánico se apodero de él, cuando sus ojos casi muertos lo vieron ¡Lo conocía! Retrocedió negando…sin darse cuenta que al intentar llevarse las manos estas estaban cubiertas de sangre…sus ropas, sus botas…su espada…un circulo luminoso…cuerpos de conocidos…siluetas de sus amigos… Era una pesadilla, reconoció a Link estaba temblando con las ropas ensangrentadas…el sonido de una espada cayendo lo hizo hallarse con Marth el cual tenía la mirada ida, iba a sufrir una crisis…Zelda quiso cubrirse los ojos llevándose las manos aguantadas y ensangrentadas pero quedo en shock al verlas…cada uno estaba ahí…lo que mas dolió fue ver a Toon Link a punto de volverse loco… porque se jalaba los cabellos y Ness…lloraba… Quería gritar, quería que fuera una vil mentira…pero parecía muy real…había cuerpos, sangre, sus amigos…ellos…cuerpos…lagrimas…quejidos… ¡DEBIA SER UNA PESADILLA!

-_Muy pronto…tú también caerás… y serás…mío…-_escucho una serie de gritos, tono se volvía nubloso mas algo frio lo invadió, petrificándolo y para aterrarlo aun mas, vio como un par de 3 ojos negros de iris blanco se enfocaban en el.-_…Bienvenido a mi mundo…Ike…-_una sonrisa enorme, llena de dientes afilados y sangre escurriendo de ellos se acerco a él; y grito….

:::::::Fin de la Pesadilla::::::

…Grito levantándose de golpe, jadeando y cubierto por sudor que lo hizo temblar, miro a su alrededor algo alterado, ese sensación había sido…demasiado real. Se retiro las sabanas, llevándose las manos al rostro y temblando… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?¿Alguna…señal…? ¿Un presagio de algo…?

…Unos pasos fuera de su habitación lo hicieron sobresaltarse ¿Quién podría estar despierto a esas horas? Se levanto dispuesto averiguarlo…pero vaya su sorpresa que ese alguien toco a su puerta. Se dirigió a ella, abriendo con cuidado encontrándose con Marth es cual se veía algo ¿Asustado o nervioso?...

-¿Marth…?.- quiso saber que le pasaba pero este le dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Yo…necesito hablar…-dijo y miro el suelo.-Creo que…-dijo sin saber cómo sin voltearlo a ver, estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar ¿Por qué?.

-…Marth…-le hablo el otro con un simple apretón de hombros.-…Esta bien…-lo tomo de ambos brazos, Marth era su amigo pero si algo había aprendido durante la guerra es que jamás se deja a un compañero en una batalla aunque eso fuera un "guerra interna".-…Sabes que…cuentas…conmigo…

-Vi….a Roy…-dijo sin rodeos, llorando.-…pero no era…el…-dijo sollozando, Ike se quedo petrificado ¿Roy? Y ante la sorpresa de su compañero, lo adentro al cuarto.- ¿Ike?...

-¿Qué fue lo que viste de…Roy? ¿Acaso tenia forma de algo más?.- pregunto alterado Ike tomando lo con fuerza de los hombros ante la expresión de incredulidad de Marth.- ¡Que viste!

-…Ike… ¿Acaso tu?...-quiso cuestionar pero estaba más confundido ¿Cómo sabia eso de Roy?.- No…es imposible…-Ike se le quedo mirando extrañado.-…Ike ¿Tu viste…a Roy?.- su mirada y expresión lo decía todo: si…pero estaba confundido.

-Yo vi un trofeo de un…hombre-chivo…pero luego este…se transformo en Roy y el…-callo y miro el suelo.- Marth… 2 personas no pueden soñar lo mismo ¿Verdad?

-No…-dijo serio el otro.- Vi a Roy…-dijo mirando a Ike y este le devolvió la mirada.- y luego a ese fauno que tu…transformaste en Trofeo…pero…-su rostro cambio a preocupación.-…Esto no tiene sentido…había más…¿Crees que algo…está pasando?

-…No lo sé…-dijo Ike sentándose en la cama.-…Pero no parece nada bueno…-ambos se quedaron mirando como tratando de hallar una respuesta a las incógnitas ¿Que significaba aquello? Lo que no sabían es que alguien más…estaba teniendo las mismas pesadillas…aunque no eran como ellos creían.

Continuara…

"Mentira, falsedad, engaño…¿Quién está ocultando la verdad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Una historia de YOOKOLKAAB con cooperación de Wolf-Pit-Toad ¿Quieres entrar? (¿Quieres ayudarme a ser mas épica esta historia? Comunícate conmigo por PM) y Wolf-kun hay una dedicatoria abajo…pero léete el capitulo!.

El Torneo murió ese día… el único objetivo…era el Trofeo Perfecto… transformándose en tener al ejemplar más raro y único de cada encuentro… Ganar es lo único que cuenta ¿O acaso es la verdad disfrazada?

- Por qué…quiero tenerte… ¡Oh, mi Trofeo Perfecto! ¡La carta de triunfo será mía!

CAPITULO

3

EL ENGAÑO

"Eres la presa atrapada…o el prisionero dentro de la celda

¿Crees que puedes escapar? Pues no…

Ya estaba fijado que esto era tu destino…

Morir en mis manos…"

-Anteriormente-

-…No lo sé…-dijo Ike sentándose en la cama.-…Pero no parece nada bueno…-ambos se quedaron mirando como tratando de hallar una respuesta a las incógnitas ¿Que significaba aquello? Lo que no sabían es que alguien más…estaba teniendo las mismas pesadillas…aunque no eran como ellos creían.

-Continuamos-

El príncipe y el mercenario estaban en el cuarto del mercenario dispuestos a averiguar que significaban sus sueños…

– No creo que haya sido Pikachu ese monstruo, el regreso con Red ¿Verdad?...- dijo Ike, el simplemente se negaba a aceptar que fuera su compañero, el era de los mejores Smashers y también de los veteranos, además de ser uno muy querido por todos. El príncipe con un tono nervioso le dijo:

–¿Crees que alguien esté detrás de todo esto?-. El mercenario no sabía que contestar, si quien asesino fue su amigo ratón eléctrico ¿Cómo se debería sentir? ¿Enojado con el mismo o con alguien más?

–No lo sé, pero si alguien es responsable de todo esto, juro que lo destruiré- esto último lo dijo con mucha ira ¿Cómo se atrevían hacer tal atrocidad? El reconocía a Pikachu, una criatura muy cariñosa y amistosa no ese engendro horrible que lo quería matar...¡No podía ser el! Marth con la misma incógnita…quiso adentrarse más en el tema y le pregunto:

-¿Qué tienen en común ellos dos para que saquemos conclusiones?- ambos sabían, Marth había soñado con Roy convertido en un fauno…y Ike tenía ese sueño de cuando mato a ese monstruo que no podía ser Pikachu, ambos querían negociar alguna forma de culpar a alguien o de arreglarlo más los espadachines se quedaron pensando un rato sobre esa pregunta, el príncipe contesto su propia pregunta:

–Ninguno logro pasar de ronda…- Ike lo escucho y planteo la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Quién tendría una razón para hacer lo que hizo y porque?- de nuevo contesto el príncipe –El único que sabe viajar entre dimensiones aquí y que sabe de dónde vienen todos es… Master hand- trago saliva pues la mano era muy buena con ellos, quería a todos, a veces un poco mandón y no guardaba rencores ¿Era capaz de hacer tal barbarie?.

-En otro sitio, en las tierras de Hyrule-

A la mañana siguiente, Yotuel despertó en la rama de un árbol y dijo para el mismo con una sonrisa fría–Que empiece la caza- este salto del árbol, al bajar comenzó a correr demasiado veloz, paso entre algunos árboles para llegar a una cascada en la cual observo que un hombre con vestimenta parecida a la de Link, pero está en vez de ser verde era blanca, traía una armadura que solo le cubría el pecho, unas botas de acero, ojos completamente blancos y algunas marcas en la cara. El cazador dijo:

–Así que tu, eres quien sello a Majora en una máscara… no te ves tan fuerte- el hombre reacciono volteando a ver a Yotuel y corrió hasta él para darle un puñetazo en la cara al cazador.

Este no se movió de donde estaba pero el golpe había provocado una gran brisa de aire, el link de blanco no parecía tener sentimientos, Yotuel golpeo la mano del hombre y la doblo un poco, el cazador le dijo de forma burlona:

–La fiera deidad no parece ser tan poderosa… igual servirás como uno de los cincuenta malignos- el hombre saco una espada que partía de dos lugares del mango y se unían en la parte superior, Yotuel hablo -¿Me derrotaras con tu juguete?- la fiera deidad movió su espada de forma que parecía un corte al aire, de este corte salió una ráfaga de luz dirigida al cazador, este esquivo la ráfaga y saco su espada, este no hizo nada más que clavarla en el piso y dijo:

-¿Qué está bien? Lo que está bien ¿Les gusta a todos?- el hombre se enojó ante tal comentario y comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas de luz a el cazador, este añadió -¿Lo que te hace feliz hace feliz a los demás?- el cazador esquivaba todas las ráfagas y comento -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hago con las palabra de los cuatro?-. Yotuel se dignó a atacar, este corrió a donde estaba la fiera deidad, lo golpeo exactamente como la fiera deidad a él pero este si se movió al ser golpeado.

-En la mansión Smash, al dia siguiente-

Los Smashers estaban recién levantándose para desayunar, en el comedor estaban todos, a excepción de los espadachines que estaban intentando descubrir quién era el responsable de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando ambos llegaron todos estaban desayunando, ambos tenían ojeras de no haber dormido, Peach pregunto a ambos:

-¿Por qué están de esa manera?-realmente se veían algo demacrados como si no hubieran descansado nada.- ¿Están enfermos?.-volvió a preguntar pero el príncipe algo serio dijo:

–Eso no importa, hemos descubierto algo que nos ha ocultado Master hand- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el nombrado apareció y dijo con voz solemne, casi calmada:

-¿Qué estoy ocultado que ni yo sé?- El mercenario y el príncipe se viro puesto que había llegado quedándose detrás de ellos 2, habiendo un momento incomodo de silencio mas Ike le dijo tratando de no gritar:

–El monstruo al que yo me enfrente… era en realidad Pikachu, tu estas aprovechando a que los que sean eliminados del torneo en las pruebas de selección para convertirlos en enemigos…en esos trofeos ¿Cierto?.- Master Hand estaba muy despreocupado, él sabía que corría el riesgo de ser descubierto pero Ike y seguramente Marth no tenían pruebas suficientes para comprobarlo ni siquiera alguna prueba física ¿O sí? Peor tenía un as bajo la manga, uno para ridiculizarlos.

-¿De qué hablas? Es lo que acabas de decir o ¿No será que quieres conseguir el Trofeo Perfecto?-

Bowser fue el primero en llamarle la atención, este pregunto un poco extrañado:

-¿De qué trofeo hablas?- aquello llamo la atención de la mayoría.

La mano tranquilamente alejándose de ambos espadachines contesto:

–El Trofeo que ganara quien gane el Torneo.- se rio para sus adentros (Aunque ustedes son mis trofeos…para conseguirlo)-

La caza recompensas, Samus quien llevaba una buena racha se levanto diciéndole a todos:

–Esos dos en realidad quieren el "Trofeo Perfecto", hasta manchan el nombre de Master hand para tener una iniciativa y obtenerlo- Ike se quedo sin habla por lo que le dijo a Marth quien estaba a punto de decir algo en su contra.

–Vámonos… no podemos hacer nada- ambos salieron del comedor, ante la presencia de Master Hand que si tuviera boca lo verían sonriendo de lo satisfecho de la situación.

-(Pobres…ilusos).- se dijo mentalmente y saludo cordialmente al resto.- ¡Espero que estén listos hoy será la primera batalla de apertura! Nos vemos después…tengo que arreglar las plataformas…y los preparativos.- dijo esto último de una forma curiosa.- Nos vemos…yo les aviso…-con esto comenzó una serie de murmullos entre los combatientes.

-Fuera, en las habitaciones-

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Ike en donde este comenzó a llorar, ¿Ike llorando? El era muy fuerte y no se dejaba llevar mucho por los sentimientos, al parecer lo había deprimido el hecho de lo que hizo con su amigo, Pikachu era ese monstruo y el...lo mato, convirtiéndolo en un trofeo.  
>El príncipe tratando de consolarlo le dijo:<p>

–Esto es duro… ser los únicos que saben la verdad y que no nos crean… pero seamos fuertes, nos tenemos uno al otro, tenemos que descubrir cómo es que Mater lo hace- Ike en el fondo estaba triste, pero había aceptado que él había asesinado a Pikachu, aunque lo había hecho voluntariamente…todo había sido un vil engaño disfrazado de una nueva prueba durante el combate.

Aunque había otro más…que tenia la misma preocupación, solo que no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto ¿O si?...

-Flash Back-

…El aire le faltaba, por más que quisiera abrir los ojos, parecía estar dentro de una tortura. Se removía dentro de la cama, jadeando, apretando las sabanas… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Su fleco rubio estaba pegado a su frente, su ceño fruncido y apenas articulaba alguna palabra… El había luchado contra seres oscuros y macabros ¿Por qué no podía con una simple…pesadilla? Había salvado su mundo incontables veces, llevando el símbolo que las Diosas le habían concedido. Así es se trataba de Link de Hyrule pero… estaba atrapado en un sueño tortuoso, la pesadilla era demasiado…real…que su mente parecía jugarle una mala jugada…

:::Sueño:::

-¡Zelda! ¡Toon Link!.- gritaba el guerrero Hylian quien había recorrido pasillos que pese a la oscuridad sabia de quienes se trataba, cuartos que no podía recordar…atravesándolos porque las paredes no existían…y corría tratando de llegar aquella edificación en forma de coliseo, esquivando escombros…árboles caídos, un sitio…en ruinas…¿Que sucedía ahí? El cielo estaba gris…algo surgía en el ambiente, pesado y vil como si fuera la crueldad pura liberándose…No estaba seguro de que…pero tenía que hallarlos, estar junto a ellos como fuera posible. Los gritos de aquellas personas muy importantes para el aunque todos fueran importantes…ellos ocupaban una parte importante para él; el grito de Zelda era más alto y los sollozos de Toon Link no se hicieron esperar…era como escuchar un tortuoso lamento constante.

…Se escuchaban gritos, más de ellos…sabían que algo les iban hacer y no, no iba a permitírselos…Llego a la entrada ¡Bloqueada! Una columna yacía tapando la entrada, los gritos lo enloquecía…estaban aterrados, suplicaban piedad.

-¡Zelda, Toon!.- trato de buscar otra entrada, una risotona muy conocida pero a la vez no y mas llantos.- ¡Zelda, aguanta! ¡Toon!.- los gritos aumentaron casi como si hubiera pasado algo, provocando el pánico en donde estaban.- ¡No, Zelda, Toon, NO!.- un estruendo…una luz negra y blanca emergiendo de ahí y luego…lo que sus ojos no pudieron dejar de enfocarse…una criatura horripilante a cualquiera como si las bestias mas blasfemas se hubieran unido en una, desplego sus extrañas alas y emitió un horripilante rugido agudo seguido de un lamento distorsionado, su aspecto era… aterrador pero a la vez cubierta de niebla cuyos ojos negros de iris blanco miraban todo con una frialdad indescriptible y siseando palabras sin traducción, descendió dentro del coliseo para el terror de Link al escuchar de nuevo otra oleada de gritos pero más desgarradores…-¡No, no, no!.- sus desesperación fue más grande, escuchando como se acallaban esos gritos, forcejeo contra las piedras o importándole lastimarse las manos…pero para cuando logro ingresar al coliseo, una neblina densa le dio la bienvenida y siluetas quietas se dejaban a relucir en su panorama; el terror se apodero de él… ¡No, Zelda, no Toon Link…ellos no! Corrió buscando entre las estatuas, eran trofeos y al verlos más detenidamente, el horror lo invadió…Esos trofeos ¡Eran amigos suyos! Un trofeo a su izquierda, otro a la derecha, el miedo…se apoderaba de él. Y al ver 2 figuras…enfrente suyo, se petrifico.- ¡Toon Link… Zelda…no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- cayó de rodillas jalándose los cabellos.- ¡No, no, no!.-se repetía, ahí enfrente en poses agonizantes estaban ellos…el pequeño Toon Link y Zelda…trofeos dorados, no había nada que los liberara. La voz no le salía, quería gritar y lo hizo, grito de una forma desesperada…sus amigos…estaban-

:::Fin del Sueño:::

…Emitió un grito que lo hizo levantarse, despertando con los ojos desorbitados y tratando de controlarse; su cuerpo temblaba…pero no pudo mas, comenzando a sollozar incontrolablemente…Cerro los ojos pero ahí estaban los rostros de agonía de su "hermano", Toon Link una versión infantil pero era casi su hermano por lo que le tenía un cariño muy parecido al de los hermanos y Zelda, su amada Zelda a la tanto protegía de cualquier peligro. Sin embargo los ecos de sus gritos y sollozos perduraban en su mente…su llanto era implacable, no sabía porque pero el miedo…lo carcomía…por lo que haciéndose ovillo trato de calmarse pero no lo lograba, la sensación persistía y tembló, de que pudiera suceder...auto diciéndose que era una pesadilla, una simple pesadilla…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Link permanecía inmutable, había visto a 2 de sus amigos hablar sobre ese detalle de los trofeos…había algo que no era coherente aun así, para cuando se fueron solamente percibió algunos murmullos el parecía ido que no se dio cuenta de muchas cosas…Cuando los vio irse así como así, volvió su vista a la comida un nudo en el estomago y una sensación nauseabunda evitaba enfocarse en comer algo miro de reojo a Zelda que le hablaba a Peach animadamente y luego a Toon Link que hablaba con Ness y Megaman aunque este último no comía más bien afinaba su cañón… ¿Solo había sido un sueño verdad? Pero su mente le estaba traicionando, ver la comida le dio nauseas, alejándola con cortesia…miro por la puerta, Marth y Ike no habían vuelto… Master Hand se había retirado pese a ello, no dijo más sobre ese "Trofeo perfecto" ¿Qué era eso?

-Eso fue muy descortés de ti Samus…-dijo Peach a Samus, Link capto tu atención pero decidió no intervenir sino escuchar.- Solo porque quedaste penúltimo lugar en el Torneo pasado… no tienes que reprocharle nada a Ike…o a Marth…-puso una cara triste.

-Hmp…-lo único que obtuvo de la caza recompensas que siguió comiendo su desayuno aunque no muy a gusto de su ataque de ¿Celos?.

- Se veían muy mal…quizás sea el Torneo de apertura…- luego miro las sillas donde se supone que se iban a sentar lugar.- Y tanto que me esforcé en hacer el desayuno…-suspiro de decepción.

-…Peach si quieres…yo se los llevo…-dijo Link sin pensarlo aunque la verdad el hecho de no haber dormido bien aunque sabia como disimularlo, y contando con el desayuno…no estaba en sus momentos como antes.- (Quizás…ellos…).

-¿Estás seguro?.- pregunto Peach.- es que como te vez algo…agotado…-Peach era muy observadora con ese aspecto, nunca se descuidaba del bienestar de los otros, a quienes...en su mayoría se lo agradecían a su manera.

-Estoy bien…Peach.- le sonrió.- Solo he estado algo "emocionado" por este Torneo…-se levanto.- Y de paso…le doy el desayuno a esos 2…-hablo tranquilamente y se marcho con aquellos 2 desayunos, aunque la verdad solo quería evitar sentirse mareado por eso.

-Zelda…como que Link actúa raro…¿No?.- le pregunto Peach a su amiga la Princesa de Hyrule.

-Quizás…-dijo ella, aunque internamente ella se mentía.- (Quizás sea por la desaparición de nuestros "amigos"…) Debe ser este Torneo…-suspiro y bebió un poco de su te.- (Me pregunto donde estarás…Impa…).- extrañaba a su mentora, realmente al saber que estaba "desaparecida" le preocupaba… ¿Acaso había un nuevo mal asechando Hyrule? Si así fuera, Hilda les hubiera dicho algo…al menos una señal.

- En alguna parte oculta de la Mansión -

-Mmm…-la mano estaba algo molesta, por lo que golpeo como puño el panel enfocándose en los "Combatientes" quienes seguían en el desayunador. Los espadachines no estaban, seguramente en su habitación…algunos iban a sus habitaciones…pero eso no le importaba. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso, las imágenes cambiaron a la habitación de las jaulas donde estaban algunos "próximos trofeos" acojonados… en tanto en la otra sala los "trofeos" estaban ansiosos por salir…Roy era el más animado, golpeando insistentemente los barrotes a Master le hizo gracia; al parecer era algo inquieto pero no era el único...los otros parecían incitarse a pelear, el único que parecía estar ido era el único encadenado sin jaula en una especie de trance, eso era bueno…esperando pacientemente la indicación para comenzar. Aun que estaba el problema de esos 2 "espadachines parlachines"…quería tenerlos en jaulas de un momento a otro…pero se contuvo, tenía que ser paciente:

-No… es demasiado rápido…-se dijo para sí y miro hacia atrás, hace un par de días "Crazy" intento hacer de las suyas…lástima que no funciono ni tampoco el "otro"…-Paciencia…eso necesito…paciencia…-y siguió verificando hasta que recibió un mensaje de su "cazador".- Jejejejeje…ahora vienen los mejores trofeos…en camino…jejejejejeje…

-En los pasillos de la Mansión-

…Link pensaba un poco sobre los comentarios que se habían dado, llevando 2 desayunos a sus 2 de los 3 amigos que tenía más confianza…sin embargo al caminar por el pasillo, le vino una especie de paranoia…soltando los platos que cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que otra vez los sonidos de su pesadilla volvían…los gritos parecían reales…cada vez que soñaba solo soñaba pedazos…cada vez más nítidos…esta vez abriendo los ojos vio el pasillo frente suyo como aquel que recorría cuyas paredes estaban ruinosas, ventanales hechos añicos…las cortinas rasgadas ¡No, ese no podía ser! Dio un paso hacia atrás, los gritos de Zelda y Toon Link lo volvían loco…un vértigo comenzó a marearlo…la vista se le nublaba…iba a sucumbir…notando como 2 siluetas aparecían en el pasillo…no sabía identificarlas y se desplomo, escuchando que le llamaban…

-¿Link?...Link…¡Link!...-no reconoció la voz…vio 2 siluetas demasiado difusas, ninguna palabra surgió de sus labios…el miedo lo invadió, simplemente cayó en la inconsciencia siendo presa de la oscuridad...de nuevo…para seguir atormentándolo.

- Unas horas más tarde -

-¿Cuánto lleva así…?.- pregunto Ike al príncipe, quienes habían sido los que escucharon los platos romperse, al parecer Link no dejaba de ser buen amigo…pero cuando lo vieron parecía estar conmocionado o peor…delirando, lo vieron caer…y supieron que algo no andaba bien con él.

-No se…-dice el príncipe, Marth pensativo y es que lo que había dicho Link en la inconsciencia tampoco tenía sentido…Link no era de sufrir pesadillas ni tampoco de tener algún tipo de ataque; pero no sabían que hacer estaba jadeando muy frenéticamente como si le hiciera falta…lo peor era los espasmos incontrolables…y Ike tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad de no golpearlo más de una vez.

-Flash Back, hace unas horas-

-¡Link…!.- le agarraron de los hombros, tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza y temblaba incontrolablemente.- ¡Somos nosotros…! Calmate…

-¡…No…!.- empezó a sollozar, esto al mercenario y al príncipe se les hizo raro.-…¡No, no, no!...-los sollozos realmente se volvían lastimeros.-…¡No, Zelda…Toon Link…no!...-gritaba tratando de soltarse pero Marth tenía que calmarlo, estaba teniendo una crisis…jadeaba con desesperación.-…¡No, quise…no quise…Perdóname…perdóname, Danuria, NO QUISE HACERLO!.- esto fue extraño ¿Quién es Danuria?.- ¡No, aléjate, aléjate…!.- intento golpear al príncipe pero este trataba de ejercer fuerza, estaba dentro de algún trance… hasta que Ike lo golpeo dejándolo noqueado.

- Fin del Flash Back -

-Al menos…solo necesitamos de un golpe…-dijo Ike, Marth le dedico una mirada seria.

-No era necesario…-dijo Marth pero Ike lo ignoro, no es que fuera muy delicado en cuestiones de controlarse simplemente…no se le daban, Marth lo sabía por eso se mantenía callado; mas un quejido de su compañero les llamo la atención.-…¿Link…?.- el nombrado intentaba enfocar, tuvo que acercarse para que lo viera.-…Link…soy Marth…-el susodicho miro todos lados extrañado.-Esta bien…

-…¿Qué hago…aquí…?...-al quererse levantar, una sensación de malestar en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse.- …¿Qué…?.- quiso saber que le había pasado.

-Cortesía de Ike…-dijo Marth sonriendo al nervioso, aquella indirecta solo la entendió Ike quien bufo algo molesto.- Link…-el hylian se percato que Marth estaba algo nervioso.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Link asintió.- ¿Quién es Danuria…?.- aquello hizo que Link lo mira entre sorprendido y a la vez triste, ¿Acaso le habían oído hablar entre sueños… o sus pesadillas?

-En otro lugar de la mansión-

-Ese Trofeo Perfecto tiene que ser mío…-murmuro Bowser lanzando fuego de su boca hacia un muñeco de prueba para luego darle un puñetazo y rematarlo con una patada.- ¡ESTA VEZ NADIE ME VA A GANAR!

-¡ESO VEREMOS TORTUGA!.- un disparo de plasma y Samus con su traje anaranjado y amarillo con un visor verde se hizo presente, cuyo cañón estaba recargándose para otro disparo.

-Eso dices…niñita…-dijo alguien detrás y vio como Ganondorf usaba alguna especie de conjuro oscuro para atacarle por la espalda, Samus sin embargo dio una voltereta para tirarle un disparo de su cañón mas Ganondorf supo qué hacer pero no conto con el Spin Dash de Sonic que le dio tremendo golpe en la espalda casi derribándolo.- ¡Maldito…gato!.

-¡¿Por qué me dicen gato?!.- dijo algo gruñon.- ¡SOY UN ERIZO, CALVO!.- aquello hizo enojar a Ganondorf que si no se hubiera distraído no lo atacaría un cañón de plasma, sin embargo Sonic tuvo que esquivar rápidamente una bola de fuego por parte de Bowser que se lanzo para darle un puñetazo mas Sonic dio un brinco hacia atrás de el casi dando voltereta para contraatacar con un Spin Dash. Samus en cambio uso sus brazos para bloquear una esfera de energía oscura para luego esquivar hacia un lado una estocada de la espada de Ganondoft…

Estaban los demás combatientes viendo como se efectuaban los entrenamientos de 4 vs 4, es decir, una prueba para probarse así mismo con sus compañeros aunque tenía sus desventajas porque podían ver sus ataques mas no se decía nada o simplemente trataba de ignorarse ese hecho mas no era inevitable que hubiera algunos que pensaran de esa forma.

-Vaya…Samus…está mejorando mucho.- comento Pit interesado, el era de los pocos que habían logrado entrar en los 20 mejores…le había costado bastante por un leve descuido en una de sus peleas pero se había jurado no volverlo hacer.

-¡Gre, Gre!.- grita en apoyo Greninja una especie de pokemon o criatura que se parecía mucho a Lucario aquel zorro-lobo humanoide azul con rasgos de mapache, ojos rojos con algunas franjas negras cuyo pecho era amarillo pero a diferencia de Lucario, Greninja tenía rasgos de rana era negro con amarillo unas cuantas machas blancas llevando una especie de bufanda al cuello roja, además de sus ojos rojos.- ¡Gre, Gre!.- seguía dándole ánimos y es que Sonic y Greninja eran muy buenos amigos…desde las últimas competencias, Lucario en cambio era muy frio…casi era el "Shadow" de ese trío de amigos.

Sonic levanto el pulgar a su amigo Greninja, este hizo lo mismo pero Lucario señalo que "ahí viene", por lo que se puso serio y esquivo una estocada de Ganondorf. Sonic le saco la lengua de forma burlona para darle un Spin Dash que lo mando lejos de su posición pero Samus llego por detrás y le propicio una patada que lo derribo de forma dolorosa.

-Oie…Samus…tómatelo con calma…-se quejo Sonic un poco serio, para moverse para esquivar a Bowser que se había guardado en su caparazón con la intensión de embestirlo.

-Lo siento…pero esta vez, quiero ganar el primer Round…-contesto Samus.- No es personal…-disparo hacia Sonic para luego disparar contra Ganondorf. Sin embargo esta pelea no pasaba desapercibida para el resto de los combatientes quienes observaban desde una distancia, claro está que aquí no era más que un espacio dedicado a ello, entrenar…aunque tenía sus sorpresas.

-Creo que esta pelea va a terminar ¿No?.- inquirió Fox divertido, en ese momento hubo una leve sacudida en el suelo como si las placas que lo conformaran se levantaran en una ola y se despegaran, subiendo y bajando pero los combatientes se movían entre ellas.- Al parecer Master Hand creó un bueno lugar para entrenar…-dijo Fox.- el piso levitaba en varias secciones como si fuese una versión de una pista de carreras surrealista casi como las del mundo de Mario con vueltas y caminos zigzagueados pero de un metal color blanco contando con el hecho de que podía hacerse más dificultoso, pero los que observaban yacían en un palco especial que repelía los ataques.

-¡Vamos Samus!.- grito con euforia Peach agitando en ambas manos un banderín con el casco en el y una cinta blanca alrededor de la cabeza con el casco justo en la frente, Zelda no quedaba atrás solo que ella tenía un poquito más de propiedad…con un banderín… agitándolo.

-¡Gre, Gre, Gre! .-hablo Greninja moviendo los brazos a Lucario.

-Si…acabo de darme cuenta…Greninja, Samus tiene un Club de Fans…-dijo tranquilo pero eso quedo corto al ver como Greninja sacaba unos abanicos azules y una cinta blanca con la carita de Sonic, Lucario negó con exaspero…no se podía razonar con él.

La batalla continuaba…Samus llevaba menos daño que los demás, por lo que al recargar una vez más su cañón para acabar de una vez…una voz por el altoparlante la detuvo:

-¡A TODOS LOS COMBATIENTES, REPORTENSE EN LA PLATAFORMA… REPITO… A TODOS LOS COMBATIENTES, REPORTENSE EN LA PLATAFORMA!

-Parece que Master nos quiere ya…en la plataforma, eso quiere decir que pronto va a comenzar el Torneo.- dijo Mario un poco sereno.

-Eso parece…-señalo Shulk, el rubio de traje rojo que llevaba una extraña espada en la espalda, hablo algo serio…algo inusual pero se había percatado que 3 de los combatientes no estaban, amigos cercanos a él.- (¿En donde se habrán metido…?)

-En los pasillos de la Mansión-

-¡A TODOS LOS COMBATIENTES, REPORTENSE EN LA PLATAFORMA… REPITO… A TODOS LOS COMBATIENTES, REPORTENSE EN LA PLATAFORMA!

-¿Sera bueno ir…?.- pregunto Ike un poco tenso.

-No tenemos de otra…-dijo Marth.- ¿Link…?...

-Si…lo que dicen es verdad…no puedo…arriesgar a nadie más…-dijo Link serio, pues había descubierto una verdad demasiado cruel.

-Vayamos…de una vez…puede que ya este sospechando…-dijo Marth, sin más los 3 salieron intentando fingir que lo que había pasado en la mañana fue un error.

Pero estaban seguros que Master los estaría vigilando, aunque de esa realidad no estaban muy alejados… efectivamente por medio de cámaras de vigilancia, Master los observaba cuidadosamente para descubrir alguna mentira…

-Se que…saben…-movió los dedos como gesto de irritación.- Pero no dejare que…lo descubran a tiempo jejejejeje

-En otro lugar, Bosque de Hyrule-

…Una estocada y la fiera deidad rodo por el suelo sin control hasta estrecharse contra un montículo de rocas levantando una cortina de polvo…Yotuel caminaba a la dirección en que había derriba a la Fiera deidad que intentaba levantarse…sus ropas blancas estaban bastante dañadas contando con el hecho de que el cazador casi no tenía tantos rasguños y cortes en su cuerpo, su espada de hoja larga brillaba de un color azul fantasmagórico.

-Jejejeje…¿Qué sucede? ¿Te cansaste?.- se burlo Yotuel con la mirada gélida y oscura en su objetivo.- Yo aun no…-dijo y la Fiera Deidad sin pensarlo fue contra él con la espada lista para rebanarle pero como era de esperarse Yotuel uso su hoja como escudo con una mano, ejerciendo una fuerza mínima para contrarrestarlo e inmediatamente lo agarro del cuello sin que la Fiera Deidad se diera cuenta, desarmándolo.- Me harte de juegos…-su voz era neutra, fría, seria…sin atisbo de vida en ella, casi parecía ser una máquina a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos para azotarlo contra el suelo, estampando su cabeza contra la tierra con brutalidad creando un pequeño hundimiento.- Podría matarte…-apretó un poco el cuello, la Fiera Deidad intentaba forcejear para quitárselo pero le era imposible.- Pero…mi "amo" te quiere…"vivo"…-llevo su espada a su funda para meter su mano entre su chaqueta cerca del pecho con una sonrisa cruel al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cubo metálico de gemas semiesféricas rojas en sus caras.- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar…Fiera Deidad…-dijo con sarcasmo y lo golpeo en la cabeza con aquel dado al tiempo que una luz roja lo cubría y desaparecía adentrándose al cubo.- Y adiós…libertad…-sentencio y el brillo rojo desapareció volviéndose a ser negro opaco, miro el cubo sonriendo con burla regresando a esa actitud burlona.- Bien uno más en la lista…jejejejejeje ¿Quién sigue?.- se pregunto con una extra entusiasmo para checar su lista holográfica para los candidatos a "Trofeos".

Continuara…

Yoo-chan: si, lo sé, me tarde pero ¡OIGAN AQUÍ ESTA! Y si nadie sabe porque se llama "ENGAÑO" simple…-calla.- mejor descúbranlo…

PD1: ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, medio, x, da igual?

PD2: Link…tuvo una pesadilla ¡QUE HORROR! ¿Qué creen que signifique?

PD3: ¡SAMUS ES CELOSA! ¿Se esperaban eso? ¿Se esperaban un Club de Fans de Samus? ¿Y de Sonic? Ese Greninja…jejejejeje

PD4: Link se entero de algo…¿Qué habrá sido?

PD5: Yotuel parece ser un Cazador demasiado bueno…¿A que creen que se deba? Si leyeron la conversación de "Master" impostor y el Cazador…ahí está la respuesta ow

PD6: Wolf-Pit-Toad ayudo a escribir este capítulo, mándale sus cordiales felicitaciones…porque me había quedado "Aunt", o sea, "Fuera"…noqueada, K.O. ¡como quieran decirle! Asi que: WOLF-PIT-TOAD ESCRIBIO LA PARTE GENIAL DE ESTE CAPITULOOOOOOOOOO, FELICITACIONES AL SEGUNDO AUTOR!

Les dejo un capitulo genial, esperamos reviews o mas "likes" (Ni que fuera Facebook, aunque me encantaría ewe) o simplemente sigan leyendo owo y recuerden: FELICITEN A WOLF-PIT-TOAD, el merece tanto aprecio como yo porque me ayudo mucho en este capítulo ewe.


End file.
